What is Love?
by Xiunini
Summary: [CHAPTER 9 UP!] Kehidupan keluarga Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang idak berdasarkan cinta. Sampai kapan mereka bisa bertahan? Tiga bulan? Empat bulan? Setahun? Atau mungkin selamanya? GS!Kyungsoo/Chansoo/OOC/Author baru. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Author: Xiunini

Pair: Chanyeol x GS!Kyungsoo, Luhan x GS!Kyungsoo (Untuk chapter ini) yang lain menyusul~

Warning: OOC, AU, Typos, dll.

Author's Note: Halo! Kami author baru di ffn. Xiunini itu dua orang ya hahaha.. Jadi maaf kalau semisal cerita ini masih banyak kekurangan.. ):

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

ENJOY~

BRAKK

BRUKK

Seperti biasa. Selama dua bulan ini kericuhan selalu terjadi dalam apartmen itu. Entah barang yang dilempar atau sesuatu yang pecah. Penghuni apartmen disebelah sudah mulai terbiasa dan hanya bisa menghela nafas jika kericuhan terjadi. Dan jangan lupakan teriakan seorang pria dan wanita yang merupakan tokoh utama kericuhan yang dikabarkan tinggal bersama dan sudah menikah.

"Chanyeol! Kubilang hentikan! Hentikan melempar barang-barangmu seperti itu. Aku bisa membantu mencari barangmu." Ucap Kyungsoo malas sambil mengambil barang-barang yang terlempar.

"Kau bisa apa, huh? Lebih baik kau membuatkanku makanan. Ingat, aku ini suamimu. Kau harus memperlakukanku dengan baik." Ucap Chanyeol tanpa menoleh melihat Kyungsoo yang tampak lelah. Kyungsoo pun bangkit dari duduknya dan menuju dapur.

Chanyeol masih terus mencari barangnya yang-entah-apa dan tidak memperhatikan jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 7. Harusnya dia sudah berangkat pukul setengah 7 tadi, karena sekretarisnya bilang ada meeting pagi, tapi mungkin dia terlalu asyik mencari sampai melupakan kerjanya. Kyungsoo pun hanya diam karena memang dia tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu urusan Chanyeol. Tugasnya hanyalah membersihkan rumah, memasak, dan menyelesaikan novel nya yang mendekati deadline.

Drrt..  
Drrt..

Chanyeol meraih ponselnya. Ia masih frustasi karena belum menemukan barangnya.

"Halo.."

"Pak, Anda ada dimana? Meeting akan segera dimulai."

"Hah? Meeting apa?" Ia mulai berpikir.

"Pak, saya sudah memberitahu Anda kemarin kalau hari ini ada meeting pagi."

Shit! F*ck! Bagaimana aku bisa lupa hal sepenting itu? Bodoh sekali kau Park Chanyeol!

"Tunggu aku 15 menit lagi."

Setelah itu sambungan telepon terputus dan dia langsung merapikan kemeja dan celananya, kemudian mengambil jas di dalam lemari. Dengan terburu-buru ia mengambil sandwich yang disiapkan Kyungsoo. Melahapnya dengan tiga kali gigit dan meminum kopinya sekali tenggak. Tanpa mempedulikan Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk dengan masakannya, ia langsung keluar tanpa pamit. Kyungsoo hanya menatap kepergian Chanyeol acuh. Untuk apa ia peduli pada pria itu sedangkan dirinya saja hanya dianggap pembantu untuknya.

Jujur saja, ia tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini. Ia yakin pernikahan ini tidak berdasarkan cinta. Karena memang mereka tidak saling mencintai. Mereka hanyalah dua orang asing yang harus menikah karena wasiat kakek Chanyeol. Kakek Chanyeol bilang mereka harus menikah karena sesuatu yang tidak mereka pahami. Orang tuanya pun setuju saja karena demi apapun.. siapa yang tidak ingin punya menantu seperti Park Chanyeol? Seorang pria yang kaya, pintar, menawan dan pewaris tunggal perusahaan keluarganya. Karena pernikahan ini Kyungsoo harus rela kehilangan beberapa temannya. Mereka iri, tentu saja.

Kyungsoo menatap masakannya lelah. Sampai kapan ia bisa bertahan? Bisa saja nanti ia menyukai Chanyeol. Itu hal mudah untuk seorang gadis. Cukup sering bertemu bisa membuat jatuh cinta. Tapi apa Chanyeol bisa begitu? Ia pikir tidak. Chanyeol orang yang keras, kasar dan angkuh. Tidak selaras dengan penampilannya yang menawan dan otaknya yang jenius. Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

"Lebih baik aku melanjutkan novelku saja daripada memikirkan hal lain."

"Bisa-bisa nya aku lupa dengan meetinghari ini? Ini semua gara2 barang itu!" Chanyeol pun langsung membuka pintu mobil dan masuk ke dalam, tak selang beberapa menit ia sudah ada di depan kantor nya.

"Selamat pagi Pak Direktur" Sapa sekretarisnya yang sudah menunggu kedatangannya dengan ramah.

"Ini" Chanyeol memberikan kunci mobilnya pada supir untuk di parkirkan. Mengabaikan semua sapaan karyawan dan bisik-bisik para wanita yang ada disana. Yang mengangumi ketampanannya. Chanyeol berjalan ke arah lift, sesampainya di lantai 54 Chanyeol langsung bergegas ke ruang meeting. Asistennya sudah siap di meja dengan berkas-berkas yang akan dibahas.

"Selamat pagi Pak Direktur" Sapa asisten chanyeol ramah sambil membungkuk 90°.

"Ya, pagi. Apa kau sudah menyiapkan berkas untuk meeting?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Sudah, pak, sudah saya siapkan semuanya" Jawab asistennya sambil memberikan berkas yang Chanyeol maksud. "Berapa banyak wktu yg tersisa?" Tanya chanyeol lagi. "Tinggal 15 menit lagi, pak" jawab assisten khawatir

"Pak, hari ini Anda terlihat sedikit kacau. Apa Anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya asistennya dan Chanyeol hanya menoleh padanya dan menjawab, "Ya, aku baik-baik saja, Yoojung"

Yoojung terdiam melihat atasannya yang berulang kali menghela nafas. Pasti ia punya masalah, batin Yoojung.

"Ngomong-ngomong kemana utusan dari Kim Corp?" Tanya Chanyeol yang melihat ruangan meeting kosong. "Ah, tadi sedang break, Pak." Jawab Yoojung. "Dan sambil menunggu Bapak datang. Mungkin dia sedang ada obrolan dengan Direktur Kim. Kulihat tadi dia sedang mengangkat telpon."

"Benarkah? Baiklah kalau begitu." Chanyeol sudah siap duduk di tempatnya. Kemudian Jongdae–utusan dari Kim Corp– masuk ke ruang meeting. Ia tersenyum pada Chanyeol dan Chanyeol membalasnya.

"Sebelumnya, izinkan Saya meminta maaf karena keterlambatan Saya. Sekarang mari kita lanjutkan rapat yang tertunda ini" Ucap Chanyeol dan langsung diangguki semua yang ada di ruangan itu. Jongdae menatap Chanyeol maklum.

Tentu saja itu hanya pencitraannya dihadapan kolega-koleganya. Ia tidak mau dicap sebagai direktur yang tidak tau sopan santun. Demi perusahaannya ia rela melakukan apapun.

Kyungsoo POV

Aku menatap laptop didepanku bingung. Kubaca lagi novel yang kubuat berulang kali. Tapi hasilnya sama saja. Aku tidak bisa melanjutkannya. Sial! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa aku menjadi orang linglung seperti in?

"Lebih baik aku mengajak Luhan keluar saja. Aku stress dirumah."

Luhan adalah teman SMA ku dan mungkin sahabatku. Sampai sekarang kami masih sering bermain. Ia seorang pria keturunan Cina. Dia tampan.. ya mungkin itu yang dikatakan semua orang. Tapi, menurutku dia cantik.. Aku tidak tahu kenapa.. Hanya saja kadang aku merasa dia yang notabene nya seorang pria bisa lebih cantik dari seorang wanita.

Baiklah aku akan menghubunginya sekarang. Dirumah saja membuatku buntu.

"Halo.."

"Oh, hei, Lu, apa kabar?"

"Kyungsoo? Ah.. Lama sekali kau tidak menelponku"

"Aku ada sedikit masalah akhir2 ini" Aku mengatakannya lirih.

Luhan terdiam di ujung telponnya. Aku mendengarnya berbicara dengan orang lain. Mungkinkah pacarnya?

"Oh maaf, Kyungsoo. Btw, aku tidak dengar apa yang kau katakan tadi. Ada apa?"

"Ah tidak ada, Lu. Ayo bertemu. Aku menunggumu di taman dekat rumahmu dulu. Aku mau menghirup udara segar."

"Hahaha... Untuk apa kau ke taman kalau ingin menghirup udara segar? Kau bisa keluar rumah. Tapi baiklah aku akan kesana 5 menit lagi."

"Oke 5 menit."

"Oke. Sampai jumpa."

"Samp-" Tutt.. Tutt..

Sangat Luhan sekali. Dari dulu selalu seperti itu. Bahkan aku belum mengucapkan "sampai jumpa" dengan lengkap dan dia sudah menutup telponnya. Aku mengambil tas kecil, memasukkan dompet, dan barang kecil lainnya yang kukira akan berguna. Ya.. Aku hanya akan ke taman. Tidak usah membawa banyak barang.

Setelah selesai mengunci pintu aku mengeluarkan vespaku dan menuju taman.

.

.

Setelah sampai ditaman dan memakirkan vespaku, aku mencari Luhan. Dan kemudian aku melihatnya sedang bersama seorang wanita. Siapa dia? Pacarnya kah? Ah, tidak mungkin!

"Luhan!" Teriakku. Kemudian dia menoleh dan melambaikan tangannya padaku. Ia berbicara sebentar pada wanita tadi sebelum berlari kearahku.

"Hei Yo~ Kemana saja kau Kyungsoo? Bersenang-senang dengan keluarga kecilmu, huh? Sampai-sampai kau melupakanku. Oh tentu saja kau tidak menelponku! Itu akan membuat suamimu cemburu, iya kan? Ah~ Kyungsoo kecilku sudah besar ternyata."

Luhan tersenyum padaku. Aku mendecih melihatnya. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau bicarakan?"

Keluarga? Kecil? Hah! Apa-apaan itu. Aku masih hidup sendiri, hanya saja ada orang lain yang hidup bersamaku. Orang aneh yang tidak tahu cara memperlakukan seorang wanita dengan baik. Ah aku lupa.. Dia kan bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya hubungan dengan status dan tidak dilandasi hati. Sama saja, mau dirumah, ditaman aku juga akan tetap kepikiran masalahku.

"...soo"

Aku mengedipkan mataku sekali, "Ya, apa, Lu?"

"Kau melamun."

"Tidak."

"Ya. Aku melihatnya."

"Tidak, Lu."

"Ya"

"Tidak."

"YA!"

Aku terkesiap. Luhan masih bisa membentak ternyata. Padahal biasanya ia yang kalah jika berdebat. Atau lebih tepatnya mengalah. Ya aku tidak tahu kenapa ia suka sekali mengalah jika denganku. Karena aku wanita? Tentu saja tidak mungkin!

"M-Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu. Aku hanya gemas saja melihatmu yang tidak mau mengaku."

Lihatlah! Dia meminta maaf padaku. Aku melihat raut penyesalan di wajahnya. Astaga, dia ini..

"Tidak apa, Lu." Kataku. "Aku hanya sedikit shock karena kau membentak."

Ia menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Kemudian kembali menatapku yang entah kenapa membuat jantungku berdegup. Serius, rasanya seperti dia mengintimidasiku. Dan oh! Aku baru sadar kalau dia tampan sekali.

"Ceritakan semua masalahmu padaku." Ucapnya tenang tanpa penekanan, matanya menatap langsung mataku. Aku membatu. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

Apa ini? Apa ini semacam hipnotis? Aku bisa melihat wajahku di matanya. Jantungku tidak berhenti berdegup. Luhan mendekatkan kepalanya. Tangannya menangkup kedua pipiku. Apa dia akan menciumku?

Siapapun tolong jelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Luhan!

TBC/END?

Halo!

Ini ada yang baca gak ya? Aduh pesimis lagi kan T-T

Makasih banyak buat yang baca.. Kalau bisa sih review juga hehe..

Kalau cuma jadi siders juga nggak papa^^

So… TBC/END?


	2. Chapter 2

"Hahahaha.. Mukamu merah sekali, Soo. Kau demam? Dan aku masih bisa lihat kalau matamu bulat sekali hahaha.."

Luhan melepaskan tangkupannya dan tergelak begitu saja.. Apa ia tidak tau bagaimana perasaan Kyungsoo saat ini? Ia sedang menahan detak jantungnya yang semakin cepat karena ulahnya tadi!

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, Lu?"

"Tidak, tidak. Maafkan aku. Aku hanya ingin melihat wajahmu dari dekat hehehe.." Jawab Luhan polos seperti hal itu hal yang biasa baginya.

"Tidak lucu, Lu!" Kyungsoo berkata dengan ketus. Alisnya menyudut ke tengah. Luhan kebingungan. Ia membuat Kyungsoo marah dan itu pasti akan menjadi buruk. "Kyungsoo, maaf. Aku minta maaf. Maafkan aku."

Kyungsoo menatapnya sinis. Sebenarnya ia tidak benar-benar marah. Ia hanya sedikit kesal saja dengan sikap Luhan.

"Kalau kau tidak mau memaafkanku. Aku akan pulang."

.

Author: Xiunini

Title: What is Love?

Pair: Chanyeol x GS!Kyungsoo, Luhan x GS!Kyungsoo

Genre: Drama & Romance.

Warning: Typos, Garing, OOC.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

~Selamat membaca~

Enjoy~

.

Akhirnya _meeting_ pun sudah terlaksana dan semuanya berjalan dengan baik. Bisa dikatakan sempurna. Proyek yang dibahas pun langsung disetujui.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih, Pak" Ujar seorang karyawan perusahaan yang berkerja sama dengan perusahaan Chanyeol.

"Ah iya, senang bekerja sama dengan perusahaan kalian" Jawab Chanyeol ramah. Ia tersenyum pada Jongdae.

Chanyeol pun akhirnya pergi ke ruangannya dengan mood yang bagus. Ia yakin, ia bisa mengerjakan laporannya yang sempat tertunda kemarin karena suatu hal. Ia harus bisa menyelesaikannya hari ini agar nanti ia bisa tidur nyenyak. Kemudian ia memanggil salah satu asistennya.

"Yoojung buatkan aku kopi." Ujar Chanyeol di depan pintu ruang kerja nya

"Baik, Pak." Jawab Yoojung patuh dan langsung berlari ke ruang OB.

Chanyeol berjalan ke tempat duduknya, ia menghela nafas berat, ia begitu senang sampai akhirnya terlintas Kyungsoo di pikirannya... Ia ingat kyungsoo, wanita pendek bermata bulat dan bibir berbentuk hati, rambut panjang berwarna coklat keemasan. Entah kenapa chanyeol memikirkan wanita yang bisa disebut sebagai istri nya itu, wanita yg ia nikahi dengan tidak berdasarkan cinta.

Ah sial, bukankah banyak wanita yang lebih cantik di luar sana? Kenapa juga ia harus memikirkan si cebol itu? Kemudian seorang wanita lain lewat dipikirannya.. Benar, Chanyeol masih ingat mantan pacarnya yg putus gara-gara perjodohan yang di buat kakeknya itu... Perjodohan yang melibatkan dirinya dan Kyungsoo.

"Aisshh kenapa aku tiba-tiba memikirkan mereka." Ujar Chanyeol sambil mengusak rambut nya garang. Ia menghela napas kasar dan melepas kancing teratas miliknya.

Tok tok tok

"Masuklah."

"Pak, ini kopinya." Yoojung pun masuk dan mengantarkan kopi pesanan Chanyeol ke meja kerjanya.

"Terimakasih."

"Apa ada yang lain lagi, Pak?" Tanya Yoojung.

"Ambilkan berkas yang kemarin. Aku ingin menyelesaikannya. Apa kau sudah menyalin data dan catatan _meeting_ kali ini? Berkas itu tidak boleh hilang, jadi tolong kau salinkan." Ucap Chanyeol pada Yoojung

"Baik, Pak. Akan Saya bawakan berkas data dan catatan _meeting_ kali ini sudah Saya salin semua. Apa ada lagi?" Tanya Yoojung lagi. "Sudah tidak ada. Terimakasih dan cepat lakukan." Titah Chanyeol dan Yoojung pun keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol.

Hening..

"Aku memikirkannya..." Ucap Chanyeol dengan menangkupkan wajah ke lengannya. Persis seorang anak SD yang sedang sedih.

Hening

Hening

Hening

"CICIN NYA!" Teriak Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Matanya yang memang besar langsung mendelik seakan-akan bisa keluar kapan pun. Nafasnya tidak beraturan. Ia kaget tentu saja.

"Aishh dimana sebenarnya cincin itu?" Ujarnya frustasi.

"Ahh kyungsoo. Yaa benar dia , dia yg bersih-bersih rumah, kan? Jadi tidak salah jika aku menanyakannya"

Tok tok tok

"Pak, ini berkasnya" Yoojung meletakkan berkas diatas meja Chanyeol. Ia melirik Chanyeol yang penampilannya kacau. Tapi bagi wanita yang melihatnya itu sangat seksi. Bagaimana tidak, ia melepas 2 kancing teratasnya, mengacak rambutnya, ekspresi yang sedikit.. Ya begitulah. Yoojung menundukkan kepalanya dan menelan ludahnya. Ia penasaran. Dan bukan Yoojung namanya kalau ia tidak bertanya langsung.

"P-Pak, ada apa dengan Bapak?" Tanyanya gugup. Chanyeol mendelik padanya membuat nyalinya ciut.

"Sudah tidak usah banyak bicara. Lakukan saja tugasmu!"

"Ah, i-iya, Pak. Maafkan kelancangan Saya. Saya permisi." Pamit Yoojung dengan sedikit linglung. "Hm." Jawab Chanyeol datar tanpa melihat Yoojung.

Chanyeol memakai kacamata bacanya dan fokus pada berkas didepannya. Belum setengah jam ia mengerjakan berkasnya, suara telpon menginterupsinya.

Kring kring

 _Ck. Siapa yang menelponku disaat sibuk begini?_

Batinnya dan melihat nama yang menghubunginya yang ternyata ibunya sendiri.

"Iya, ada apa, bu?"

"Aku? Di kantor, ada apa?"

"Kyungsoo? Aku tidak tau. Mungkin dia dirumah. Aku tidak tau."

"Kenapa tidak Ibu saja yg telpon? Aku sibuk, bu."

"Aishhh Ibuuu, aku sedang sibuk."

"Iya iya baiklah, aku akan menelponnya"

Kemudian ia mendengar ibunya yang bersorak. Aish.. Jika saja itu bukan ibunya, sudah ia tutup dari tadi telponnya.

"Iya ibu, aku mencintaimu. Dah"

Chanyeol hampir saja melempar hp nya. Ia pikir moodnya bakal baik hari ini, tapi kenyataannya malah buruk sekali. Dan kenapa harus ia yang telpon Kyungsoo padahal ibunya yang punya perlu dengannya? Hanya Ibu yang tahu. Ia menghela napas pelan. Cobaannya banyak sekali..

Tut...

"Halo"

"Hei kau ada dimana?"

"Ibu ingin ke rumah, pulanglah"

"Aku tidak tau apa perlu Ibu, ia ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Sudah jangan banyak tanya. Sekarang cepat pulang. Aku tidak mau Ibu memarahiku"

"Ya, terserah kau saja"

"Hm"

Tut.

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya. Menghela napas–lagi– "Sampai kapan pernikahan ini berlangsung? Sebulan? Tiga bulan? Atau bahkan setahun?" Ucapnya lirih. Ia mengendikkan bahunya acuh. Lebih baik ia jalani saja dulu, siapa tau nanti ada jalan keluar. Ya, jalan keluar.

Akhirnya Chanyeol pun kembali mengerjakan tugasnya lagi. Dengan mood yang jelek tentu saja.

Kyungsoo mengerjap bingung. Luhan ini... Kenapa terlihat sangat aneh. "Lupakan, Lu. Aku tidak marah kok, tenang saja. Aku hanya sedang lelah. Dan kalau kau mau pulang, pulanglah." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya ke senderan kursi. Luhan terkekeh aneh disebelahnya. Ia tidak menyangka reaksi Kyungsoo akan seperti ini.

"K-Kalau begitu yasudah aku tidak jadi pulang. Sekarang, katakan yang ingin kau ceritakan." Kata Luhan sambil bersiap mendengarkan cerita Kyungsoo.

Kring Kring Kring

Kyungsoo merogoh ponsel miliknya dan mengeluarkannya. Ia melihat nama Chanyeol disana. Ia meminta Luhan untuk menunggu sebentar.

"Tunggu, Lu, sebentar saja." Ucap Kyungsoo dan Luhan mengiyakannya.

Lima menit kemudian Kyungsoo kembali menghampiri Luhan dengan tergesa-gesa.

 **=Kyungsoo POV=**

"Siapa, soo?"

"B-Bukan siapa2, Lu"

"Kau bohong."

"Benar, aku tidak bohong padamu, Lu. Untuk apa aku berbohong hahaha" Ucapku canggung.

"Kalau begitu, ceritakan semuanya sekarang"

Oh tidak! Gawat! Chanyeol menyuruhku pulang karena ibu akan kerumah. Ah bagaimana ini? Aish, Chanyeol selalu membuatku dalam masalah. Eh tapi kan ibu yang mau bertemu denganku. Berarti ini salah Ibu. Ya! Bagaimana bisa kau menyalahkan ibu? Oh Ibu maafkan aku. Baiklah.. Demi Ibu aku akan pulang dan meninggalkan rusa ini. Ya. Ingat! Ini demi Ibu. Bukan Chanyeol.

"KYUNGSOO"

"Ah ya ada apa?" Tanyaku kaget. Aku melihat Luhan menghela napasnya. Btw, ia semakin terlihat tampan. Matanya indah sekali.

"Soooooo, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau sering melamun? Kau ada masalah, kan? Cepat ceritakan!" Ucapnya sambil menatapku intens. Aku ciut melihatnya. Bagaimana mengatakannya..

"Mmm... Lu..." Aku menjeda ucapanku. Ia tetap intens melihatku. Ah kenapa jantungku berdegup seperti ini? Tenanglah.. Aku hanya berbicara pada Luhan, bukan pada seorang pembunuh.

Aku menghirup nafas dan mengeluarkannya. Aku menatap Luhan dan berkata, "...Maafkan aku, Lu. Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya sekarang. Aku harus pulang. Lebih tepatnya Chan- ah maksudku Ibu memintaku pulang."

Aaahh aku salah bicara.

"Kau tau kan, Lu? Ibuku semakin tua dan ia membutuhkan aku disampingnya untuk membantunya"

Baiklah ini salah. Aku tau Luhan itu Rusa. Maka dari itu ini salah. Sebenarnya apa yang kupikirkan?ㅠㅠ Jantungku berdegup karena aku tidak mau menyakitinya. Dia benar2 sahabat baikku. Aku yang memanggilnya kemari dan sekarang aku meninggalkannya? Padahal aku belum menceritakan apapun. Sejujurnya, Luhan hanya tau kalau aku menikah. Ia tidak tau dengan siapa aku menikah karena aku tidak menceritakannya. Ia juga tidak bertanya karena ia tau kalau aku pasti akan menceritakannya kalau sudah tepat waktunya. Tidak masuk akal memang. Karena seharusnya sahabat mengetahui segala hal tentang kita, tapi kupikir Luhan cukup berbeda dari yang lain.

Luhan membenarkan duduknya. Kemudian ia bertanya, "Kau yakin itu tadi ibumu? Aku tidak tau kalau sekarang kau suka berteriak pada ibumu. Yang kutau kau anak yang menghormati ibumu lebih dari apapun"

Aku menegang mendengarkan ucapan Luhan. Ia curiga. Ia tahu bagaimana diriku. Aku tidak akan bisa membohonginya.

Drrt.. Drrt..

Itu ponselku. Aku memberi gestur pada Luhan untuk menunggu. Kemudian aku membuka ponsel dan ada nama Chanyeol pada pesan. Aku membukanya hati2.

-From: Chanyeol-

-To: Kyungsoo-

CEPAT PULANG, BODOH! IBU AKAN MEMARAHIKU KARENA KAU TIDAK DIRUMAH. IA AKAN MENUDUHKU YANG TIDAK2.

P.S: Ibu sudah dekat dari rumah. Sebentar lagi sampai.

Aku meneguk ludah dengan cepat sampai tersedak. Luhan yang mendengarkan, kaget dan membantu.

"Lu, aku harus pulang sekarang. Darurat. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti. Aku akan menceritakannya kalau waktunya sudah tepat. Dan maaf, aku harus meninggalkanmu."

Aku langsung bangkit dari duduk dan berlari sambil melambaikan kedua tanganku pada Luhan.

.  
Aduh... Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana kalau ibu sudah dirumah dan aku belum disana? Aku menaiki vespaku dengan sedikit gemetar. Memang tidak baik.. Tapi bagaimana lagi. Aku ketakutan. Lebih tepatnya cemas. Aku tidak mau Chanyeol marah-marah padaku. Dia menakutkan. Dan ibu akan sedih jika aku berkeliaran seperti ini. Ah tidak, tentu saja aku tidak berkeliaran. Aku hanya bertemu seorang teman.

Baiklah, aku harus fokus pada jalan. Jangan pikirkan yang lain.

 **=Kyungsoo POV END=**

Setelah memakirkan vespanya di garasi, Kyungsoo dengan tergesa-gesa membuka pintu rumahnya. Dengan kilat ia langsung membuka kulkas dan membuat suatu makanan. Walaupun hanya salad. Setidaknya ada yang dimakan nanti. Kemudian ia membuat _green tea_ kesukaan ibu Chanyeol–atau bisa dibilang mertuanya–

Kemudian ia menunggu mertuanya dengan duduk diam di sofa. Memikirkan apa yang terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu. Yang mungkin hampir membuatnya pingsan ditempat karena ulah pria yang merupakan sahabatnya.

 **=Kyungsoo POV=**

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Luhan? Sikapnya aneh. Ah tidak. Ini hanya perasaanku saja karena aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya.

Apa dia menyukaiku?

Yaampun, apa yang kupikirkan? Luhan tidak mungkin menyukaiku. Demi Tuhan, Luhan itu tampan sekali-aku baru menyadarinya tadi- dan dia tidak mungkin menyukai gadis tambun sepertiku. Aku tidak gendut! Aku hanya suka makan saja!

Aaahhh apa aku harus bertanya langsung pada Luhan?

Ya. Langsung bertanya.

Ah tidak. Tidak usah.

 **=Kyungsoo POV END=**

Ting Tong

Kyungsoo langsung terlonjak dari sofanya dan berlari ke pintu. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan mertuanya. Ingat, ia dan Chanyeol sudah menikah selama dua bulan. Ya.. Walaupun mereka menganggap itu semua palsu. Tapi kenapa ia merasa gugup sekali hari ini? Seperti.. Akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Mertuanya itu..

Kyungsoo membuka pintunya dan langsung disambut senyum cerah mertuanya.

"Ah menantuku~" Sapanya dengan memeluk Kyungsoo erat.

"Ah eh iya, ibu. Bagaimana kabar ibu?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil membawa kantong plastik yang dibawa mertuanya ke dapur. Ia membukanya perlahan dan terkejut. Mertuanya ini peramal? Kenapa mertuanya tau saja kalau dirumah tidak ada makanan?

"Kau lihat sendiri, Soo-ah, ibumu baik-baik saja. Sehat sekali. Ah ya, tadi Ibu lewat supermarket, jadi Ibu mampir sebentar untuk membeli beberapa makanan. Kau bisa membuatnya menjadi sesuatu" Jawab mertuanya sambil menyalakan tv dan memakan salad buatan Kyungsoo. "Dan dari yang ibu lihat, kelihatannya kau sedang lelah? Apa Chanyeol berlaku buruk padamu? Apa dia selalu memarahimu?"

 _IYA! Dia jahat padaku! Dan aku sangat yakin Ibu adalah seorang peramal!_

Batin Kyungsoo.

Tentu saja ia tidak akan mengatakannya. Ia sayang pada mertuanya. Ia tidak mau membuat mertuanya serangan jantung mendadak. Karena itu, ia hanya terkekeh membalas perkataan mertuanya.

Kyungsoo kembali menyelesaikan urusannya dengan sayur mayur dan lauk pauk yang tadi dibelikan. Ia berencana membuat sup. Sup yang ia tau sangat Chanyeol sukai. Dan sejujurnya ia sedikit senang karena tau apa makanan kesukaan Chanyeol. Walaupun hanya sup..

"Apa kalian sudah melakukannya?" Tanya mertuanya tiba-tiba.

"Ya, bu? Melakukan apa? Siapa?"

"Yaaa melakukan itu, Kyungsoo-ah"

"Aku tidak mengerti, bu.." Jawab Kyungsoo bingung. Ia tetap melanjutkan acara potong memotong sayurannya.

"Ibu ingin cucu."

CTAK.

"AWW!"

.

.

Hari sudah sore dan Chanyeol masih berkutat dengan pekerjaannya yang masih menumpuk, Chanyeol menyender di kursi untuk beristirahat sejenak. Ia sedikir frustasi akan apa yg telah terjadi padanya, ia diam dan memikirkan orang itu lagi, entah kenapa akhir2 ini dia sering kepikiran tentang orang itu.

"Kyungsoo..." Gumamnya sambil menengadah ke atas langit-langit ruang kerjanya.

"Arrrggh! Kenapa aku seperti ini? Kenapa harus dia? Tidak kah orang lain saja?" Amuk Chanyeol entah pada siapa.

"Tapi... dia sanggup bertahan, apa mungkin dia menyukaiku?"

Hening  
Hening  
Hening

"TIDAK TIDAK TIDAK TIDAK MUNGKIN ITU HAL YANG TIDAK MUNGKIN! AAAAARRRGGGHH KAU KENAPA CHANYEOL! HEI SADAR!" Teriaknya sambil menepuk dengan keras pipi kiri kanannya.

"Aku mungkin butuh refereshing? Aku mungkin sudah terlalu banyak berkutat dengan kertas2 ini." Ucapnya pelan setelah selesai menguasai diri lagi. "Sudahlah, akan aku lanjutkan besok."

Chanyeol pun bergegas, ia mengambil jas dan tas nya, ia sedikit melonggarkan dasinya dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

*Krek*

"Yoojung, tolong bereskan berkas2 dan data di atas mejaku." Ycap Chanyeol pada Yoojung

"Baik, pak." Ucap Yoojung dengan menundukkan kepala. Tidak berani melihat penampilan bosnya saat ini.

Chanyeol melangkah menuju lift, dan tak lama dia sudah di lantai bawah, ia meminta kunci mobilnya pada satpam yg memarkirkan mobilnya tadi pagi.

"Ini, pak. Saya lihat Bapak sangat kelelahan, apa perlu Saya antar?" Tanya satpam itu sopan.

"Tidak perlu aku masih bisa menyetir." Jawab Chanyeol ketus. Ia tidak peduli dengan sikapnya kalau itu hanya pada karyawannya.

"Ah, baiklah kalu begitu. Hati-hati di jalan, pak." Ucap satpam tadi dengan senyuman yg terpatri di mukanya.

"Eum." Ucap chanyeol singkat.

Chanyeol pun masuk ke dalam mobil nya, dan menyetir dalam hening menuju rumahnya, ia bingung dengan kehidupannya yang mungkin saat ini sedikit rumit. Membuatnya pening. Padahal ia harusnya bersyukur dengan apa yang ia miliki. Tak lama Chanyeol sampai di depan rumahnya dan Kyungsoo. Memakirkan dengan rapi mobilnya.

"Aku pulang."

"Wah, Yeolie kau sdh pulang? Sini, ayo, kau pasti lapar kan? Kyungsoo membuatkan sup kentang yang sangat enak, ibu yakin kau akan menyukainya." Ucap ibu chanyeol antusias.

"Aku tak lapar, bu." Ujar chanyeol lemas.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak lapar huh? Lihat suaramu saja sudah lemas begitu. Ayo cepat makan sini!" Paksa ibu chanyeol sambil menariknya dan akhirnya ia berakhir di meja makan duduk di sebelah kursi Kyungsoo.

"Nah ini." Ujar Ibu Chanyeol sambil menaruh mangkuk yang sudah terisi sup kentang buatan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo sayang... Ayo duduk kita makan bersama." Ucap ibu Chanyeol lembut.

"I-iya bu sebentar." Jawab Kyungsoo.

Setelah selesai, Kyungsoo pun duduk di sebelah chanyeol dengan semangkuk sup buatannya.

"Hei kalian berdua ini terlihat sangat canggung, apa rumah tangga kalian baik-baik saja?" Tanya Ibu Chanyeol to the point. Membuat mereka tersentak tiba-tiba. Chanyeol tersedak dan Kyungsoo dengan cekatan memberinya air putih.

"Ahh tidak apa, bu. Kami baik-baik saja." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil tertawa.

"Benarkah? Tapi ibu tidak pernah melihat kalian bermesraan." Ujar Ibu Chanyeol yang sontak membuat keduanya tersedak. Dan Chanyeol sudah tersedak dua kali hanya dalam waktu dua menit.. Poor you, Yeol..

UHUK  
UHUK

"Ka-kalian kenapa?" Tanya Ibu Chanyeol khawatir melihat anak dan menantunya tersedak bersamaan. Kemudian memberi anak dan menantunya air. Membantu mereka dengan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

Setelah tenang Chanyeol langsung berkata, "Ibu... Apakah semua pasangan selalu bermesraan? Tidak semua nya seperti itu."

"Tapi Ubu jarang sekali melihat kalian bersama-sama, apalagi bermesraan."

"Kami hanya tidak menunjukkan nya bu.." Ucap chanyeol akhirnya sambil menghela nafas.

"Benarkah itu, Kyungsoo?" Tanya Ibu Chanyeol meminta paksa jawaban dari Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi diam mendengarkan perdebatan antara ibu dan anak akhirnya harus angkat bicara.

"A-ahh i-iya bu. Chanyeol benar. K-Kami punya cara sendiri hehe.." Jawab kyungsoo dengan canggung sambil menyentuh tengkuknya seakan-akan ia merasa ada yang meniupnya.

"Ah jadi begitu, hahaha maafkan Ibu yang selalu ingin tau ini hahahaha" Gelak Ibu Chanyeol pun tidak ter-elak dan terdengar di seluruh penjuru ruangan itu. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo secara bersamaan menghela napas lega.

.

.  
Dua jam mereka habiskan untuk mengobrol. Kyungsoo benar-benar bersyukur karena Ibu Chanyeol tidak menyinggung masalah dirinya yang ingin punya cucu. Ibu Chanyeol berpamitan untuk pulang. Ia bilang kalau Ayah Chanyeol sendirian dan tidak ada siapapun dirumah.

"Ibu benar-benar tidak menginap dulu disini? Ini sudah malam dan Ibu mau menyetir sendirian?" Chanyeol menatap ibunya khawatir. Kyungsoo dibelakangnya ikut mengiyakan. Ya.. Memang benar ia tidak bisa melihat mertuanya dengan jelas karena perbedaan tingginya dengan Chanyeol.

"Ah tidak apa-apa, Yeol. Ibu kan sudah terbiasa. Lagipula Ayahmu sendirian dirumah. Kau juga tidak bisa meninggalkanmu istrimu sendirian dirumah, kan? Bagaimana kalau ada pria asing yang mabuk tiba-tiba menyelinap masuk? Kemudian terjadi apa-apa dengan Kyungsoo? Kau akan sangat menyesalinya, Yeol." Ceramah ibunya panjang lebar.

Kyungsoo menghela napas lelah. Sungguh dirinya ingin tidur sekarang. "Ibu aku tidak apa-apa dirumah sendiri. Aku bisa menjaga diri. Lebih baik Chanyeol mengantar Ibu. Sedangkan mobil Ibu bisa diambil lagi besok. Bagaimana?"

Chanyeol sedikit menoleh menatap Kyungsoo dibelakangnya. Kemudian menatap ibunya lagi.

Kyungsoo bertaruh, tadi ia melihat Chanyeol tersenyum padanya. Senyum tulus yang tidak pernah ia lihat. Yang saat ini membuatnya salah tingkah.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo, bu. Ayo, biar aku antar saja." Ucap Chanyeol yang langsung dicekal lengannya oleh ibunya. "Tidak, Chanyeol. Istrimu lebih penting sekarang. Ibumu bisa pulang sendiri."

Chanyeol mendecih melihat dirinya kalah. Ibunya mendelik karena sikap tidak sopannya. "Baiklah kalau itu keinginan Ibu. Aku tidak memaksa. Telpon aku kalau ada masalah dijalan. Dan telpon kalau sudah sampai, bu."

Kyungsoo bingung. Ia takut mertuanya kenapa2. Ia ingin memaksa Chanyeol untuk tetap mengantar ibunya tapi pasti Chanyeol akan marah. Jadi ia hanya berdiam diri menatap mertuanya dengan tatapan menyesal. "Ibu tidak apa-apa, Soo-ah.. Kalian berhak punya waktu kalian sendiri. Baiklah, Ibu pamit dulu. Ibu menyanyangi kalian." Kata Ibu dan memeluk mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Aku juga menyanyangi Ibu."

"Aku menyanyangimu, bu."

.

.  
Setelah ibunya pulang, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam rumah dengan suasana yang canggung. Dan Chanyeol dengan rusuhnya menyuruh Kyungsoo ini itu.

"Kyungsoo, ambilkan tasku di kamar."

"Kyungsoo, buatkan aku pancake."

"Kyungsoo ambilkan buah di kulkas."

"Ya! Bukan ini bolpoin yang aku pakai! Kau ambil lagi sana!"

Dan segala hal yang seperti itu. Yang membuat rumah kembali ramai karena suruhan Chayeol yang tidak aturan. Kyungsoo mulai kesal. Ia kemudian membanting bolpoin yang entah sudah berapa kali ia ambil tetapi tetap saja salah.

"Chanyeol! Hentikan semuanya! Aku bagian dari rumah ini! Dan aku bukan pembantumu! Kau tidak tahu aku capek, hah?"

"Hei! Kenapa kau malah marah-marah padaku? Kau istriku, kan? Jadi kau harus menuruti suamimu. Kau tidak mau menjadi istri durhaka seperti yang setiap hari dilihat Ibu di TV, kan?"

Kyungsoo benar-benar marah saat ini. Chanyeol yang melihat dengan jelas amarah Kyungsoo sedikit mundur. Ia tergagap. "M-Maksudku bukan be-"

Dengan kejamnya Kyungsoo memotong perkataan Chanyeol, "Aku tidak mau tau! Pokoknya aku ingin tidur sekarang! Kerjakan apa saja yang kau mau dan jangan libatkan aku! Jangan ganggu aku!"

Kemudian Kyungsoo berlari ke kamarnya. Ia menangis. Sungguh ia sebenarnya tidak tahan jika seperti ini terus. Ia ingin melarikan diri. Kalau bisa.. Namun ia tidak mau menyakiti hati ibu dan mertuanya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol masih tetap ditempatnya. Bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Ini pertama kalinya Kyungsoo marah besar seperti itu. Ia merasa sedikit bersalah. Sedikit. Tetap saja ia membela dirinya dan berkata kalau Kyungsoo mungkin hanya sedang PMS.

"Tenanglah, Yeol. Ini bukan salahmu. Mungkin wanita itu sedang dalam masanya makanya dia berlaku seperti itu." Ucapnya dengan berharap kalau perkataannya itu menenangkannya. Tapi berapa kalipun ia mencoba ia tidak akan bisa. Perasaan bersalah itu semakin besar.

Minta maaf pada Kyungsoo? Maaf saja, Chanyeol tidak akan meminta maaf kalau ia masih merasa yakin dirinya tidak salah apapun.

Dengan usaha keras ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Namun, yang terjadi selanjutnya mampu membuat seorang Park Chanyeol hampir gila. Hampir.. Tidak benar-benar gila..

Ia menulis nama "Kyungsoo" di kolom tanda tangan. Tidak lama kemudian ia sadar. Ia menatap horor kertas itu. Menjatuhkan bolpoinnya dengan dramatis. Ia sedikit terisak dan bergidik ngeri. Bukan masalah Kyungsoo, ia begitu karena kertas itu adalah surat perjanjian kerjasama dengan perusahaan besar yang harus diserahkan besok untuk diproses oleh sekretarisnya. Surat itu sangat penting untuk kemajuan perusahaannya.

Ia memeluk lututnya bingung. Sejurus kemudian ia berlari ke kamarnya sendiri. Meninggalkan kertas-kertas yang belum selesai ia tangani. Meninggalkan pancake yang sudah mendingin. Dan juga meninggalkan sikap arogannya.

Ketahuilah, terkadang seorang Park Chanyeol juga bisa bersikap sangat kekanak-kanakan. Sikap arogan hanyalah sikap luarnya.

TBC

Author's Note:

Xiu: Terimakasih banyak buat kalian yang sdh riview , kami sangat puas dengan hal itu , sebelum nya aku dan kak nini tdk akan menyangka jika ff nya mendapat respon yg sangat baik dari para readers , selalu tunggu update nya ff ini yahh , kami akan berusaha untuk membuat yg terbaik bagi para readers sekali lagi makasihh

Nini: Halo~ Maaf ya kalau updatenya agak lama.. Makasih yang udah mau sempatin buat baca cerita ini dan review.. Seneng loh, serius  
Awalnya pesimis kalau cerita ini gak bakal banyak yang respon positif:"  
Secepatnya bakal diupdate kalau luang. Dan maaf kalau chapter ini kurang panjangㅠㅠ Maaf juga kalo masih banyak kekurangan *luvluv*

P.S: Main pairnya Chansoo._.  
Yang mau Kaisoo.. Maaf yaaaaa, kami gak bisa dapat feel mereka karena kami suka crack couple/? *apa hubungannya*


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Xiunini

Title: What is Love?

Cast: Chanyeol, GS!Kyungsoo, Luhan, Kai

Pair: Chanyeol x GS!Kyungsoo, Luhan x GS!Kyungsoo

Genre: Drama & Romance.

Warning: Typos, Garing, EYD kacau, Absurd

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

~Selamat membaca~

Enjoy~

.

.

BRAK

Kyungsoo menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras. Ia kesal? PASTI! Ia sangat marah pada Chanyeol. Sebelumnya Chanyeol tidak pernah semenyebalkan lebih dari ini dan kemarin-kemarin Kyungsoo masih bisa menahan emosinya, menuruti keinginannya, walaupun ia lelah sekalipun. Tapi kali ini... entah kenapa Kyungsoo merasa dipermainkan. Guyonannya sangat menyebalkan!

"Hiks...hiks.. a-aku i-inih is-istrih... nyaa... akh-akuh bukan pembantunyah! Hikss..." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan tetap mempertahankan tangisnya. Kyungsoo sangat kecewa dengan Chanyeol kali ini. Chanyeol sudah berlebihan. Andai saja ia tidak ingat posisinya dirumah ini, ia pasti akan memukul Chanyeol.

"Di-dia menyebalkan ! Hiks.." Isak Kyungsoo lagi.

Perlahan-lahan ia mengatur napasnya agar stabil lagi dan tidak sesenggukan. Mencoba keras agar tidak menangisi Park yang tidak tau diri itu.

Tangis kyungsoo pun sedikit mereda. Tidak seperti tadi. Ia benar-benar lelah dengan kejadian yang ia alami hari ini.. Kyungsoo pun berbaring dengan air mata yang masih mengalir sedikit. Demi apapun Kyungsoo ingin sekali keluar dari rumah ini dan pergi ke rumah kedua orang tuanya. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Tapi niat itu diurungkan karena Kyungsoo tidak ingin kedua orang tuanya kecewa..

Di sela tangisnya itu, ia teringat wajah Chanyeol saat sedang berpamitan di ibunya. Wajah yang menoleh padanya, yang dihiasi senyum yang tulus milik Chanyeol yang tidak pernah ia lihat. Dan dalam waktu yang bersamaan ia teringat kejadian menyebalkan tadi.

"Dasar! Apa-apaan senyum tulus itu huh?! Mungkin minus mataku memang bertambah, makanya aku salah lihat! Aku benar-benar kesal padamu kuping lebar!" Amuk Kyungsoo pada 'suaminya' itu. Ia frustasi. Ingin sekali ia lemparkan barang-barang di kamarnya tapi ia masih terlalu sayang pada barang tersebut. Ia juga tidak menyadari kalau Chanyeol juga sama frustasinya dengan dirinya saat ini.

Kyungsoo benar-benar lelah. Membuatnya sangat mengantuk sekarang. Hingga matanya tidak bisa diajak berkompromi lagi, akhirnya ia mengalah. Ia tertidur dengan pulas dengan bekas air mata yang masih terpatri di wajahnya.

.

.  
Sinar sang surya masuk dengan seenaknya. Menyinari mata wanita cantik nan imut yang sedang tidur pulas di kasurnya. Menggoda Kyungsoo untuk segera bangun dan memulai harinya.

"Eungggg"

Kyungsoo mennggeliat di kasur dan perlahan membuka matanya. Matanya masih terasa berat. Yah, itu karena air mata yang belum di sekanya malam tadi, hingga akhirnya matanya menjadi sembab. Masih kentara sekali bekas air mata di kedua pipinya.

Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah ponselnya. Ada pesan Line masuk rupanya.

"Eoh? Kai?" Gumamnya bingung. Bahkan ia sempat berpikir siapa itu Kai.

 **-Kai**  
'Haiii kyungsoo, apa kabarmu? Lama tak melihatmu hehe.

Langsung saja ya.. Ehmmm begini... aku ingin menyakan novelmu. Novel yang kau janjikan waktu itu. Novelmu sudah hampir mendekati deadline. Kau tau kan... jadi kau harus mengirimkannya ke emailku agar aku bisa mengurusnya ke penerbit dan mencetaknya!

Ah lupa.  
Good morning, Kyungsoo sayang :3'

Begitulah isi line yang Kyungsoo buka. Ia sedikit mengernyit ketika membacanya. Kemudian mendelik sampai membuat matanya yang besar semakin terlihat besar. Seketika ia merasakan pening setelah membaca pesan itu. Sedikit mendecih ketika membaca ucapan di akhir pesan. Apa-apaan ucapan 'sayang' itu?

"Huaaaaaa bagaimana ini? Aku belum menyelesaikannya. Bahkan belum sampai setengah cerita. Huaaaaaa. Siapapun tolong aku!" Kyungsok berteriak panik. Tidak peduli jika teriakannya bisa membuat tetangganya marah karena mengganggu pagi yang cerah ini.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" Ucapnya lesu dengan menutup wajahnya. Air matanya hampir keluar lagi. Kemudian ia mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya. Membalas pesan Kai.

'Hei, Kai... ehmmm kabarku baik hehe. Bagaimana kabarmu? Hmmm, maafkan aku ya. Aku sudah hampir menyelesaikannya. Tapi belum menyelesaikan nya sampai tuntas. Aku kehilangan ide kemarin jadi aku mencari referensi untuk novelnya. Makanya aku telat menyelasaikannya. Maafkan akuuuu... Kau bisa menolongku? Tolong beri aku waktu sedikit lebih panjang.. Aku janji akan menyelesaikannya sesuai jadwal!'

SEND.

"Huaaaa bagaimana ini? Laptop! Ah iya dimana ya aku meletakkannya kemarin?"

Kyungsoo pun memulai acara mengobrak-abrik kamarnya. "Ah iya catatan ku! Di meja depan!" Kata Kyungsoo setelah ia menemukan laptopnya.

KRACK (suara pintu)

Hening

"Eoh? Tak ada orang? Apa kuping lebar itu sudah pergi? HUH UNTUK APA MEMIKIRKANNYA? TIDAK ADA GUNANYA. YANG PENTING SEKARANG DIMANA CATATANKU?!" Teriak kyungsoo memecahkan keheningan disana.

Kyungsoo mencari catatan miliknya yang akan ia salin nanti di laptop dan secara tidak sengaja ia melihat kertas kecil di atas meja makan. Mungkin hanya nota belanjaan kemarin yang lupa ia buang. Ia pun melanjutkan mencari lagi. Namun, ia kembali ke meja makan karena merasa aneh. Ia mengambilnya perlahan. Oh! Ternyata sebuah pesan! Ia membaca setiap kata dengan cermat.

'To: Kyungsoo  
Aku sudah berangkat dan maaf untuk kemarin malam. Aku ada urusan mendadak di kantor. Maaf aku tidak membangunkanmu.

Chanyeol'

DEG

Kyungsoo tak salah lihat kan? Di pesan itu Chanyeol meminta maaf! Iya MINTA MAAF! Suatu keajaiban.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Kyungsoo entah pada siapa.

Setelah itu ia tersenyum entah karena apa. Entahlah.. Ia merasa senang dan moodnya bagus sekali dan ia menjadi semangat untuk melanjutkan novelnya yang hampir deadline itu...

"Oh iya novelnya! Aah aku harus cepat"

BRAK

Yah itu tadi bantingan pintu kamar Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol dengan tergesa-gesa melewati ruangan-ruangan di kantornya yang masih kosong, bahkan masih belum banyak orang disana. Karyawannya pun bingung melihat kehadiran atasannya di kantor sepagi ini. Mereka bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Chanyeol langsung meminta sekretaris yang syukurnya sudah datang mengganti kertas yang semalam kena tragedi. Cukup sulit. Sekretarisnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Ingin bertanya tapi ia melihat wajah atasannya yang kusut sekali. Badmood sekali. Jadi ia tidak jadi bertanya. Mengerjakan titah Chanyeol dengan hati-hati.

Chanyeol mendengus kasar. Jantungnya masih berdetak cepat karena takut kertas semalam tidak ada gantinya, dan ternyata sekretarisnya yang pintar itu sudah menyalin semuanya. Beruntungnya ia.

Kemudian pikirannya kembali ke rumah. Dirinya yang menuliskan sebuah pesan untuk Kyungsoo. Pesan yang mengatakan kalau ia harus ke kantor pagi-pagi. Seketika tubuhnya kaku. Keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya. Ia malu. Kenapa ia bisa bersikap seperti ini didepan Kyungsoo? Kemana sikap kerasnya selama ini? Apa gara-gara Kyungsoo sifat kerasnya perlahan-lahan hilang?

 **=Chanyeol POV=**

Ck, menyusahkan. Lagipula untuk apa aku meninggalkan pesan untuk dirinya? Ia tidak akan peduli kalau aku keluar kemanapun. Ia tidak mencintaiku. Aku pun tidak. Lalu untuk apa aku peduli?

"Cih," decihku sambil mengusap kasar wajahku. Ini masih pagi dan moodku benar-benar buruk sekali. Perasaanku terombang ambing. Aku masih yakin, aku masih mencintai Baekhyun, mantanku yang aku putuskan sebelum pernikahan. Aku mencintainya lebih dari apapun dan berpikir kalau ia jodohku. Ya itu yang aku pikirkan. Maksudku, yang berusaha aku pikirkan. Karena sungguh aku meragukan perasaanku sendiri.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Baekhyun...

Sepertinya aku pernah menghilangkan sesuatu tentangnya..

Apa ya?

Oh iya cincin!

 **=Chanyeol POV END=**

"Astaga, bagaimana aku bisa lupa tentang cincin pemberiannya," gumam Chanyeol pelan. Ia masih bingung dimana meletakkannya. Atau lebih baik ia bertanya pada Kyungsoo saja? Tapi kalau Kyungsoo memukan cincin pasti ia akan memberitahunya. Tidak mungkin ia langsung membuangnya. Atau mungkin Kyungsoo memang membuangnya, tapi karena apa? Jangan-jangan ia tau kalau itu adalah pemberian Baekhyun dan ia cemburu karenanya.

"Tidak, itu tidak mungkin," kata Chanyeol sambil memijit dahinya pelan. Baru pukul setengah 7 dan ia sudah pusing seperti ini. Hhhh.

 _Tapi kau bilang sendiri kalau Kyungsoo sudah mencintaimu!_

Ucap dirinya yang lain. Chanyeol menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua tangannya. Menghela nafas berkali-kali. Pikirannya sangatlah rumit. Apa ia tidur saja, ya?

Chanyeol pun memutuskan untuk tidur. Biasanya ia tiba di kantor pukul 9. Tapi saat ini saja belum pukul 7 dan ia masih sangat mengantuk. Belum sempat ia memejamkan mata, sekretaris yang menangani surat perjanjian tadi masuk ke ruangannya. Ia menggeram kesal.

"Maaf, Pak. Ini surat salinan yang sudah saya cetak lagi, tolong segera ditandatangani," kata sekretarisnya sopan, tidak mempedulikan wajah Chanyeol yang seakan-akan ingin memakannya hidup-hidup.

Setelah menandatangani, Chanyeol berkata, "Aku akan tidur. Bangunkan aku tepat pukul 9. Bilang pada Yoojung jangan menggangguku. Aku tidak mau tiba-tiba dia masuk."

Sekretarisnya mengangguk paham. Ia pamit untuk keluar. Sedang Chanyeol sudah bersiap di sofa panjang yang ada di ruangannya untuk tidur. Melonggarkan dasi dan melepas dua kancing teratas. Sebelum dia terbang ke alam mimpi, ada bayangan gadis yang selalu muncul dipikirannya akhir-akhir ini. Gadis itu Kyungsoo. Chanyeol mendecih kesal dengan keadaan mata tertutup dan akhirnya memaksakan dirinya untuk tertidur.

Kyungsoo masih tidak bergerak dari meja tempat ia duduk mengerjakan novelnya. Matanya masih lekat pada layar laptop, tangannya masih serius mengetik apa yang sekarang ada di pikirannya dan otaknya berpikir keras untuk memunculkan ide-ide yang bagus untuk novel yang akan deadline ini.

 _Aku harus cepat_

Kyungsoo membatin.

Tak berapa lama, ia teringat sesuatu. Teringat akan pesan chanyeol yang ada di atas meja makan tadi.. Entah kenapa sekarang Kyungsoo merasakan pipi nya memanas. Saat ia melihat ke cermin yang tak jauh dari meja dimana ia sekarang berada, ia benar-benar terkejut karena dia baru saja blushing yang di sebab kan oleh CHANYEOL! Ia sebelumnya tak pernah blushing seperti ini. Ya mungkin pernah ketika Luhan selalu memperlakukannya seperti seorang putri. Seketika Kyungsoo ingat 2 pria yang sekarang sedang berada di dalam hidupnya.

"Aaahh, aku ini kenapaaaa?" Teriak Kyungsoo frustasi.

"Apa ini? Aku blushing? Dan..dan-" Ia mendengus "Ah sudahlah.. Mungkin aku capek dan badanku mulai demam sampai blushingnya begitu terlihat..." ucap Kyungsoo sambil memijit pelan pelipisnya.

"Merah," ujarnya melanjutkan kata-katanya barusan dengan matanya masih menghadap cermin.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Kyungsoo berteriak frustasi. Mungkin saja tentangga di sebelah rumahnya akan marah atau apa karena teriakan nya tadi, karena sekarang dia benar-benar frustasi. Ia hanya ingin teriak sekencang-kencang nya saja.. Perasaan nya bercampur aduk sekarang.

"Aku harus fokus! Kyungsoo kau harus fokus!" Ucap kyungsoo pada dirinya sendiri. Menyemangati dirinya sendiri sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya cukup keras.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, entah kenapa dirinya merasa jauh lebih baik dan mendapatkan ide-ide cemerlang untuk novel nya.

Malam pun tiba. Kyungsoo masih berkutat dengan serius nya di depan laptop nya. Jika ada yang bertanya Kyungsoo sudah mandi atau belum jawaban nya sudah. Ia tidak tahan jika tidak mandi. Yah kyungsoo adalah seorang wanita yang FREAK CLEAN.

Kyungsoo benar-benar capek sekarang. Tapi ia masih memaksa dirinya, karena hanya beberapa kalimat lagi novelnya akan selesai.

"T.. H.. E END," katanya mengeja kata yang akan menjadi akhir novelnya.

"Hahhh.. akhirnya novel ku jadi juga. Senangnya," ucap Kyungsoo sambil meloncat-loncat girang.

"Eoh! Aku harus cepat memberitahukan ini pada Kai," Kyungsoo pun langsung mengambil ponselnya yang ada di atas nakasnya. Ia mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya.

'Annyeong, Kai.  
Oh iya. Novelnya sudah aku selesaikan. Kau tau? Aku sangat senang karena bisa menyelesaikannya. Ternyata aku tak perlu banyak waktu lama untuk menyelesaikannya karena memang novel itu hampir selesai. Aku tidak terlambat kan? Terimakasih sebelumnya karena kau telah menberikan aku tambahan waktu. Maafkan aku kalau ada kata-kata yang salah disana, karena jujur aku cukup terburu-buru tadi. Tapi aku mengerjakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh kok! Menulisnya sesuai dengan ide yang dari awal sudah kukatakan padamu. Aku akan mengirimkannya ke emailmu.. Terimakasih Kai-ah. Aku menyayangimu!

P.s: aku akan mentraktirmu apabila novel ini laku keras!'

SEND

Kyungsoo tersenyum membaca ulang pesannya pada Kai. Ia begitu berterimakasih memiliki seorang teman-atau mungkin sahabat?-seperti Kai. Kai selalu membantunya apabila ia kesusahan. Yah walaupun belum sedekat Luhan. Aish, Luhan lagi!

Kyungsoo pun mengirimkan file novelnya ke email Kai. Setelah selesai semua, ia merasakan perutnya yang sakit. Cacing-cacing di dalam perut kyungsoo sudah demo. Jika diingat-ingat ia tidak makan seharian ini.

"Aku lapar..." ucap kyungsoo lesu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut sambil memegangi perutnya. Ia berencana untuk keluar membeli beberapa bahan dan membuat makanan. Sebelum keluar, dilihatnya jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 22.00.

"Mwooo? Semalam itukah?" Kaget Kyungsoo yang membuat matanya yang bulat tambah bulat. Ia mengerang tertahan. Asam dalam perutnya membuatnya merasakan perih.

"Aahh aku lapar.." ucapnya lesu. "Aku ingin makan!" Jeritnya tertahan. Ia terus berteriak kelaparan sambil berjalan ke pintu. Ia tidak peduli dengan hari yang sudah malam dan aturan kalau wanita tidak boleh ada diluar ketika larut malam seperti ini. Ia hanya peduli pada perutnya.

"Aku lap-"

CEKLEK

Saat ia di ambang pintu, ia melihat Chanyeol yang sudah pulang dari kantornya. Penampilan Chanyeol berantakan. Rambutnya yang acak-acakan, dasi yang di longgarkan, kancing teratas kemeja hitam nya ia buka dan membuatnya sedikit..ya begitulah, yang sontak membuat Kyungsoklo membelalakkan matanya. Meneguk ludahnya perlahan.

 _Astaga! Apa yang aku pikirkan!_

Batin Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo bersikeras untuk menghiraukannya dan langsung pergi ke dapur untuk membuat makanan. Perut nya sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi lagi. Ia mengeluarkan makanan seadanya yang ada di kulkas dan membuat apa saja yang penting perutnya terisi. **  
**.

.

.

Perlahan ia membuka pintu mobilnya setelah sebelumnya memarkirkan mobilnya dalam garasi. Sesampainya di depan rumah, ia mengernyit heran. Rumahnya sepi dan senyap. Tidak hanya rumahnya saja, jalanan di depan pun sepi sekali, hanya ada beberapa kendaraan yang lalu lalang. Kemudian ia mengecek jam tangannya dan matanya melotot lucu. Pantas saja sepi, ini sudah pukul 10 malam.

 _Kemana burung hantu itu? Mungkin sudah tertidur? Ah terserahlah. Aku lelah, aku ingin tidur._

Batin Chanyeol dengan ekspresi lelah yang kentara sekali di wajahnya. Saat Chanyeol ingin membuka kaus kakinya, tiba-tiba..

CEKLEK

Yang dicarinya datang. Ia dan Kyungsoo saling tatap. Cukup lama. Chanyeol melihatnya memakai tshirt putih yang sangat pas di tubuhnya yang ramping, rambut yang dikuncir kuda membuat leher putihnya terekspos dan ia memaikai celana panjang seperti celana piama dan itu membuat nya sedikit hmmm-

 _Ada apa dengan pikiranku!_

Batin Chanyeol. Ia menatap Kyungsoo intens. Tapi ia mencoba untuk biasa saja, sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo melenggang pergi ke dalam rumah dan acara tatap-tatapan itu harus terhenti.

"Istri macam apa dia? Tidak menyapa suaminya yang baru pulang dari kantor. Setidaknya dia tersenyum atau bagaimana gitu!" Gerutu Chanyeol dan ia pun berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Entah kenapa ia sangat gerah saat acara tatap-tatapan tadi.

Selesai Chanyeol membersihkan diri. Entah ia mendapat hidayah dari mana atau mungkin tidak sadar, baju yang sekarang dipakainya sama dengan yang dipakai Kyungsoo. Hanya saja celana piamanya berbeda. Kyungsoo memakai celana piama warna pink dengan garis-garis putih, sedangkan Chanyeol memakai celana piama warna biru dengan gari-garis putih. Ia keluar dari kamarnya dengan handuk masih tergantung dengan manis di lehernya, rambutnya masih belum kering sempurna, ia menuju dapur dimana Kyungsoo berada. Ia duduk tepat dihadapan Kyungsoo.

"Hei, burung hantu, buatkan aku kopi," titah Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo yang sedang menyantap makanan ala kadarnya. Yang ditatap malah mendelik mendengar kata-kata 'burung hantu'. Ia mendengus kasar, meletakkan sendok di piringnya dengan sedikit keras, menciptakan dentingan khas. Chanyeol yakin Kyungsoo kesal dengan sebutan itu dan juga suruhannya.

Tak menunggu lama, Kyungsoo membuatkan Chanyeol kopi. Setelah selesai, Kyungsoo memberikan kopinya pada Chanyeol. Kemudian Chanyeol melihat Kyungsoo duduk dan memulai acara makannya yang sempat tertunda tadi. Tidak mempedulikan tatapan Chanyeol.

"Hei, Soo! Apa saat kau bersih-bersih rumah pernah menemukan cincin?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan ekspresi menyelidik sambil menyesap kopinya.

"Cincin yang bagimana?" Tanya Kyungsoo tenang. Tetap memakan makanannya dengan nikmat.

"Cincin yang berwarna perak. Disana ada inisial CY," jawab Chanyeol sambil mendeskripsikan cincin itu.

Kyungsoo berpikir sambil meletakkan telunjuknya pada bibirnya.

 **=Chanyeol POV=**

Dia sangat imut saat seperti itu.

Tunggu..

APA?! AKU BARUSAN BILANG APA?

Perasaanku campur aduk. Aku galau dengan perasaanku sendiri.

"Ah cincin itu ya. Aku sempat menemukannya, tapi..." katanya berusaha mengingat-ingat dan kemudian matanya terbelalak menatapku takut.

"Aku tidak tahu dimana cincin itu sekarang. Kalau tidak salah tak sengaja tersapu dan sampahnya sudah.. aku buang..." cicitnya dengan menundukkan kepala.

"APA? KAU MEMBUANGNYA? KAU TAHU? ITU SANGAT BERHARGA UNTUKKU! KAU TIDAK SEHARUSNYA MEMBUANG BARANG ORANG LAIN!" Bentakku padanya. Aku kaget mendengar ucapanku sendiri. Menyadari kalau intonasiku sangat tinggi. Tidak seharusnya aku berteriak pada seorang wanita walaupun sikapku memang kasar. Sial! Aku terlalu kaget.

"YAK! JANGAN MEMBENTAKKU! SALAH KAU SENDIRI KENAPA KAU MENARUHNYA SEMBARANGAN, LAGI PULA AKU TIDAK SENGAJA MENYAPUNYA! JADI ITU BUKAN SALAHKU!" Bentak Kyungsoo pula. Ia membanting sendoknya dengan kasar.

"HEI! APA KAU TIDAK TAU? ITU CINCIN PEMBERIAN BAEKHYUN UNTUKKU! BAEKHYUN YANG MASIH AKU CINTAI!" Bentakku sekali lagi padanya. Aku melihatnya takut padaku. Ia menunduk dan aku berani bersumpah dia... Menangis.

Iya, ia menangis di depanku tanpa bergerak atau pun isakan yang lolos. Ia benar-benar diam dengan air matanya yang mengalir deras.

Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah kali ini. Kenapa aku harus emosi seperti ini? Yatuhan, itu hanya cincin, Chanyeol! Aku bilang itu berharga? Oh! Apa aku masih merasakan cinta untuknya? Untuk Baekhyun? Aku saja tidak yakin pada hal itu! Ck!

"Maaf," ujarnya lirih, suaranya kecil, tapi aku masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku menatapnya yang menunduk menahan tangis. Tapi bagaimanapun ia mencoba menahannya, air mata terus mengalir. Aku merasa nyeri di dadaku. Kyungsoo pun langsung berlari ke kemarnya dan menutup pintu itu dengan keras.

"Aarrrrrggghh," teriakku tertahan ketika sadar kalau ini sudah sangat larut. Aku masuk ke dalam kamarku. Merebahkan diriku di kasur setelah selesai mencuci muka. Aku mendesah lelah. Rasa menyesal dan bersalah masih saja melingkupi diriku ini. Rasanya aku ingin menangis saja.. Tapi itu pun tidak akan mengubah apapun.

Lagipula, bagaimana bisa aku membentaknya dan memberinya kata-kata kasar. Kyungsoo benar-benar marah dan ucapan 'maaf' nya tadi, membuatku sangat-sangat bersalah.

Apa yang harus kulakukan?

TBC

Author's Note: Halo! Maaf ya updatenya lama. Kita sibuk banget belakangan ini karena pada mau ujian. Dan mungkin untuk chapter-chapter selanjutnya gak bisa fast update. Tapi diusahakan tetap update kok! Oh iya, makasih buat yang udah mau review, fave, & follow. Dan juga makasih buat siapapun yang mau baca cerita absurd ini:3 Maaf, kalau banyak artian yang salah atau yang seharusnya begini malah kami buat begitu.. Oh iya, cerita ini murni dari imajinasi kami yang sangat drama sekali hahaha(?)

Mind to review?

Love,

Xiunini


	4. Chapter 4

Author: Xiunini

Title: What is Love?

Cast: Chanyeol, GS!Kyungsoo, Luhan, Kai, GS!Xiumin

Pair: Chanyeol x GS!Kyungsoo, Luhan x GS!Kyungsoo

Genre: Drama & Romance.

Warning: Typos, Garing, EYD kacau, Absurd

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

~Selamat membaca~

Enjoy~

.

.

Kyungsoo kesal. Kyungsoo marah. Kyungsoo menyesal. Ck! Seandainya saja ia tidak menikah dengan Chanyeol, hidupnya tidak akan sekacau ini. Seandainya saja ia bisa kembali ke masa lalu, ia akan menolak pernikahan ini. Seandainya saja ia menerima tawaran Yifan -teman sekolahnya- yang langsung melamarnya, ia pasti akan bahagia dan tidak seperti ini. Namun, sayangnya itu semua hanya seandainya. Penyesalan selalu ada pada akhir, bukan?

Kenapa juga harus Chanyeol, kenapa bukan orang lain saja yang mungkin lebih baik dari dia? Mungkin Luhan? Atau bahkan Kai?

Kyungsoo sudah menghentikan tangisnya. Ia tidak peduli lagi sekarang. Ia akan keluar dari rumah ini besok. Tidak peduli apa kata orangtua atau mertuanya nanti, yang penting untuk saat ini ia bisa pergi dulu dari sini. Entah nanti ia akan tidur dimana.

Ia mendesah kesal. Jujur saja, ia merasa bersalah karena kecerobohannya menyapu cincin Chanyeol. Bahkan ia paham kalau itu milik Chanyeol. Ia tidak bodoh untuk tidak mengetahui tentang hal itu. Dan pasti ia juga tau masa lalu Chanyeol dengan seorang Byun Baekhyun. Ia hanya sedikit kesal saat mengetahui itu pemberian Baekhyun. Ia merasa cemburu entah kenapa. Bolehkah ia sedikit percaya diri dengan mengatakan kalau Chanyeol sudah mulai menaruh hati padanya? Bolehkah? Oh, itu hakmu Kyungsoo. Jangan tanya darimana ia bisa tau tentang Baekhyun karena Baekhyun sebenarnya adalah seniornya. Ia sering melihat Baekhyun bersama dengan Chanyeol. Hubungan mereka cukup lama, itu yang Kyungsoo tau. Dan ia tidak menyangka ia menikah dengan Chanyeol yang bahkan dulu kalau tidak sengaja bertemu di depan kampus untuk menjemput Baekhyun tidak saling menoleh, tidak ada ketertarikan.

Kyungsoo sedikit yakin kalau Chanyeol memang berusaha mempertahankan cintanya terhadap Baekhyun. Ingat, berusaha! Itu yang dilihat Kyungsoo akhir-akhir ini, karena saat pertama kali mereka menikah Chanyeol masih sering sembunyi-sembunyi mengirim pesan atau menelpon Baekhyun. Kyungsoo yang tau itu hanya diam dan tidak mempedulikannya. Tapi sekarang Chanyeol jarang melakukannya. Ia cukup percaya diri memikirkan hal itu. Kyungsoo-ya jangan terlalu baper~

Tapi, bagaimanapun juga Kyungsoo itu seorang wanita. Seorang wanita yang perasaannya rapuh. Ia kembali menangis. Mengatakan dirinya dan Chanyeol bodoh. Mengumpat kasar dengan melempar bantal hingga hampir menjatuhkan jam wekernya. Mengusak rambutnya kasar, menjadikan penampilannya seperti orang yang sangat depresi. Padahal ia tidak sedepresi itu, ia hanya lelah dengan semuanya. Ia ingin beristirahat sebentar.

Kyungsoo menarik nafas dalam-dalam, menghipnotis pikiran dan tubuhnya agar kembali tenang. Dengan gontai ia mengambil selimut yang sudah ia lempar tadi, membaringkan dirinya di kasur dan mulai tertidur. Sebelumnya ia memasang alarm super pagi. Ia benar-benar berniat akan pergi dari rumah ini.

.  
KRINGGGGG

Kyungsoo menggeliat diatas kasurnya. Mematikan weker dengan memukulnya. Ia bangkit dan melihat ponselnya yang baru menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi. Dengan buru-buru ia mengambil handuk dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Setelah selesai ia menyiapkan koper dan hal-hal penting lainnya.

 **=Kyungsoo POV=**

Baiklah, aku sudah bertekad akan meninggalkan ini. Berapa lama ya? Selamanya? Ck, tentu saja tidak! Ibu pasti akan curiga melihatku tidak disini. Eoh, sebenarnya apa tujuanku pergi?

Lelah? Ya! Aku memang lelah. Aku ingin mengistirahatkan diriku sebentar dengan semua ini. Aku juga ingin mengganti cincin Chanyeol, yang aku yakin harganya tidak murah. Aku paham betul siapa Baekhyun itu, ia anak orang kaya. Tidak heran ia membelikan Chanyeol sebuah cincin. Beda denganku yang bukan siapa-siapa dan hanya punya keahlian menulis. Membandingkan, huh? Hah, aku tau, aku jauh sekali dengan Baekhyun, aku sadar kok. Dan setelah menikah dengan Chanyeol, mertuaku memang tidak memperbolehkan aku untuk bekerja. Jadi selama hampir 3 bulan ini aku mendapat uang dari Chanyeol. Tidak ada penghasilan lain. Ia memang menjalankan peran suami yang baik yang mau menafkahi istrinya, walaupun aku masih menganggap pernikahan ini palsu dan sikapnya yang terlalu keras yang membuatku muak hingga aku bertekad pergi entah berapa lama. Kekanakan? Iya aku tau. Setidaknya maklumi saja, aku ingin mengistirahatkan otakku sebentar saja.

Aku duduk di depan cermin. Menatap pantulan diriku. Kemudian mengusap bagian mataku. "Astaga, aku tidak tau kalau kantong mataku sebesar ini,"

Lalu aku berdiri dan membalik-balikkan tubuhku dan menyadari kalau aku semakin kurus.

"Sepertinya aku memang harus istirahat dari semua ini," gumamku pelan sambil membenarkan letak sweater yang kupakai. "Tidak lama, hanya sampai aku sudah siap untuk kembali ke rumah ini,"

Aku mengambil koper yang sudah berisi semua barangku. Mengambil kertas kecil dan menulis sesuatu diatasnya. Hanya tulisan biasa. Untuk Chanyeol tentu saja. Aku tidak mau ia tiba-tiba menghubungi orangtuaku dan bilang kalau aku kabur dari rumah. Isinya,

'Aku pergi, jangan cari aku. Aku akan kembali kalau aku memang berniat untuk kembali. Jangan khawatir tentang cincinmu, aku akan segera menggantinya. Aku minta maaf karena sudah ceroboh menyapunya. Jangan beritahu ibu dan ayah atau orangtuaku tentang ini.

Kyungsoo'

Kemudian aku keluar dari kamar dan menempelkan kertas itu diatas meja makan. Aku sengaja tidak membuatkan kopi atau makanan apapun. Aku tidak peduli padanya yang akan kelaparan atau apa. Setidaknya di dalam lemari dapur masih ada mie instan jika Chanyeol mau membuatnya sendiri.

Aku membuka pintu depan. Memakai hoodieku. Menghirup udara pagi yang menyengat. Ah, enaknya..

Baiklah, sekarang, aku harus pergi kemana?

 **=Kyungsoo POV End=**

––––––––

BRUK

Dengan tidak elitnya Chanyeol terjatuh dari kasur. Semakin tidak elit setelah melihat posisinya yang menungging. Ia menggeram marah. Bangun paginya benar-benar tidak menyenangkan. Perlahan ia bangun dan mendudukkan dirinya di kasur. Menatap jendela didepannya dengan pandangan kosong. Pikirannya masih kosong. Ia belum sadar sepenuhnya dan setelah itu..

"Astaga, Kyungsoo!"

Nyutt, "Ahh,"

Ia memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba nyeri. Rasanya seperti habis terkena amnesia, pikirnya ngawur. Memang kau pernah amnesia?

Ia berniat untuk menidurkan dirinya kembali dan setelah itu terdengar umpatan marah dari bibirnya. Sebuah telpon. Kemudian ia bangun dari tidur dan menggeser tombol hijau di layar ponselnya.

"Halo," sapanya malas sambil menguap dan menggaruk punggungnya. Menyingkap sebagian piyama yang ia pakai. Memperlihatkan punggung tegapnya.

"Bapak masih dirumah? Tidak ke kantor hari ini?" Tanya penelpon disana dengan tergesa-gesa. Suara seorang wanita.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Ini masih pagi. Kenapa aku harus ke kantor pagi-pagi?" Ia mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

"Sepertinya Bapak memang perlu istirahat. Yasudah, Pak, saya akan bilang ke sekretaris Yun untuk membatalkan pertemuan kali ini dengan perusahaan yang ada di Cina waktu itu,"

"Hei, Yoojung! Sebenarnya apa yang kau bicarakan?" Tanya Chanyeol masih saja menguap dari tadi.

Terdengar helaan nafas Yoojung, "Astaga, Pak. Apa istri bapak benar-benar disana? Ini sudah jam 10, Pak. Kalau memang bapak tidak masuk, saya akan bicara pada Sekretaris Yun kalau pertemuannya diundur,"

Chanyeol loading. Istri? Pertemuan? Hah?

Oh iya, Kyungsoo!

Oh iya, pertemuannya dengan perusahaan Cina yang waktu itu!

. . .

Hah? Jam 10? Chanyeol membulatkan matanya. Mendelik menatap jam dinding yang ada di kamarnya.

Tidak terdengar sahutan, membuat Yoojung sedikit khawatir. "Pak? Bapak masih disana?"

"Aku masuk. Tunggu setengah jam aku akan disana," kata Chanyeol tegas. Kemudian ia menutup ponselnya. Ia bersumpah akan mengutuk istrinya yang tidak membangunkannya. Eh? Tapi kan mereka baru saja bertengkar semalam?

Dengan tergesa-gesa ia membersihkan diri. Memakai kemeja, celana dan dasinya dengan cepat. Merapikan rambut dan penampilannya. Setelah ia rasa sudah pas, ia keluar dari kamarnya.

"Kyungsoo," panggilnya.

Tidak ada jawaban. "Kyungsoo,"

"Hei, Kyungsoo!"

Nihil. Tidak ada sahutan sama sekali. Ia membuka pintu kamar Kyungsoo pelan, mengintip dalamnya dan setelah itu membukanya lebar. Sepi. Tidak ada siapapun. Ia bergidik. Ia panik. Kemana Kyungsoo? Kemudian ia mengambil ponsel dan menelpon Kyungsoo.

Sekali. Dua kali. Tiga kali. Bahkan sampai lima kali ia menelpon tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Ia sampai bosan mendengar suara si operator.

Sejujurnya ia benar-benar panik. Ia panik kalau Kyungsoo tiba-tiba kabur dan bilang ke Ibu Chanyeol kalau Chanyeol tidak memperlakukannya dengan baik. Ia takut Ayahnya akan menarik semua fasilitas atau bahkan menjatuhkan jabatan Chanyeol dan memberikan semuanya pada adik konyolnya, Park Sehun. Tidak. Ia tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Walaupun kecil kemungkinan Ayahnya akan melakukan itu semua.

Dengan buru-buru ia ke dapur, berharap istrinya ada disana. Tapi yang didapatnya tidak sesuai dengan harapannya. Dapur sangat bersih dan sepi. Sama seperti semalam ia meninggalkan dapur. Tidak ada barang yang seperti baru saja tersentuh arau terpakai. Ia memijit dahinya, pening. Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Biasanya Kyungsoo selalu dirumah dan ia tidak berani keluar rumah sebelum Chanyeol berangkat ke kantor.

"Mungkin dia sedang terburu-buru ke supermarket, makanya tidak pamit dulu," pikirnya mencoba mempercayai apa yang tadi diucapakannya. Kemudian ia mengambil tasnya dan bersiap mengendarai mobilnya ke kantor. Mengabaikan rasa laparnya.

Mengabaikan sebuah pesan yang sebenarnya bisa menjawab semua pertanyaannya tentang Kyungsoo yang tidak muncul hari ini.

Dan dengan pikirannya itu, ia tidak mengunci pintu rumah.

Berdoa saja semoga rumahnya dan Kyungsoo tidak kemalingan. Ya, semoga saja.

––––––––

Kyungsoo sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari rumahnya, sekarang ia duduk di bangku taman. Melihat penjaga taman yang sedang menyiram tanaman. Ia mendesah bingung. Ia bingung ingin kemana sekarang, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Ahh aku telpon Kai saja," ucapnya dengan mengambil ponselnya. Mencari kontak dengan nama 'Kai'.

Tut..  
Klik..

Ah dijawab! Batinnya.

"Ehm halo Kai,"

"..."

"Hai, ehmm kau ada dimana sekarang?"

"..."

"Eoh? Ahh iya iya,"

"..."

"Ehmm tidak apa, aku hanya ingin menanyakan keberadaan mu,"

"..."

"Hahaha tentu saja tidak. Oh kau akan ke penerbit? Ah semoga novelku diterima."

"..."

"Iya hati-hati dijalan ya, byee,"

TUT

"Huhh bagaimana ini," gumamnya lesu.

Bagaimana dengan Luhan? Pikirnya tiba-tiba.

"Ahh tidak tidak, bisa kacau jika aku ke rumah Luhan," ucapnya cukup keras dan seketika ia blushing.

Kyungsoo berpikir keras kemana ia akan pergi, sampai akhirnya nama seseorang terlintas dipikirannya..

"MINSEOK!" Teriaknya girang. Tidak peduli pada tatapan penjaga taman yang melihatnya aneh. Ia pun mencari nama 'Minseok' di kontak ponselnya.

"Pleasee angkat lah..." ucap kyungsoo takut-takut. Berharap kalau Minseok belum ganti nomor.

Klik, "Halo," sapa suara di seberang telponnya. Kyungsoo berjengit dan senyumnya melebar.

"Hallo minnie! Aaa aku sangat senang kau mengangkat telponnya,"

"Hahaha, kau berlebihan sekali, Kyungsoo. Sudah lama kita tidak menelpon,"

"Ahh sudah sangat lama"

"Benar, sangat lama. Ngomong-ngomong ada apa?"

"Ehmmm begini, aku sedang ada sedikit masalah. Jadi untuk beberapa hari kedepan boleh aku menginap di rumahmu?"

"Masalah dengan suamimu?" Tanya Minseok to the point. Mengindahkan permintaan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo meringis mendengar pertanyaan Minseok, "Hahaha begitulah," tawanya garing. "Aku akan bercerita nanti. Jadi, apa boleh aku menginap?"

"Baiklah. Tentu saja boleh, Kyungsoo-ya.. Asalkan kau menceritakan semuanya,"

"Hahh? Benarkah? Terimakasih banyak,"

"Tapi kau harus menceritakannya loh. Cepat kemari,"

"Iya iya aku akan bercerita. Aku akan segera kesana,"

"Baiklah, aku tunggu,"

"Iya tunggu aku,"

TUT

Kyungsoo pun beranjak dari duduk nya, ia segera mencari taksi. Diam. Pandangannya memandang pemandangan diluar jendela. Ia menonaktifkan ponselnya. Pikirannya kembali ke Chanyeol. Apa dia sudah makan? Apa dia sudah berangkat ke kantor? Ia mendesah pelan. Niatnya memang pergi, tapi pikirannya masih saja dirumah.

Dan sekarang Kyungsoo tiba di depan rumah yang sangat bisa dikatakan 'mewah' itu. Ornamen rumah yang klasik membuatnya semakin khas. Mewah sekali. Ia baru ingat kalau Minseok adalah anak dari pemilik Kim Corp. Perusahaan yang bekerja sama dengan perusahaan Chanyeol. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak tau akan hal itu.

Ting tong.

Kemudian ada seorang security yang membuka pagar besar itu. Mempersilahkannya masuk dan bertanya padanya, "Ada yang bisa saya bantu non–"

"Kyungsooo! Yak! Lama tak bertemu"

Security awal yang tadi menanyainya terdiam tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Menatap sengit security yang tadi berbicara dengan kesal.

"Ah Junsoo-shi lama tak jumpa. Apa minseok ada di dalam?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan security yang diketahui bernama Junsoo itu. Junsoo menatap meminta maaf pada security awal yang bernama Hoya tadi. Kemudian berbalik kembali menatap Kyungsoo.

"Ehm, nona muda ada di dalam. Ayo masuk," ucap Junsoo.  
"Terimakasih," balas Kyungsoo dengan tersenyum.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama melewati taman yang cukup besar itu akhirnya tibalah Kyungsoo dan Junsoo di depan pintu putih yang besar. Junsoo berpamitan untuk kembali ke tempatnya, Kyungsoo membalasnya sopan. Tak lama kemudian ada seorang wanita separuh baya membuka pintu itu.

"Huaaaa Kyungsoo? Apa itu kau?" Tanya wanita itu girang.

"Ahhh bibi Lee.. Iya ini aku, Kyungsoo. Aku sangat merindukanmu," ucap Kyungsoo sambil memeluk wanita separuh baya di hadapannya.

"Sudah lama kau tidak kemari. Kau sama sekali tidak berubah. Kau tambah cantik." Ujar bibi Lee memuji kecantikan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum malu mendapat pujian.

"Sebentar yah, bibi panggilkan nona muda dulu. Kau duduklah dulu."

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan melihat wanita separuh baya itu naik ke lantai dua rumah itu. Tak heran kalau orang yang ada di rumah itu mengenali Kyungsoo dengan baik, mengingat dulu Kyungsoo adalah tetangga dan sahabat baik minseok. Mereka juga sekolah di tempat yang sama. Kedua nya begitu akrab, tapi mereka sudah sangat jarang sekali bertemu setelah Minseok pindah. Jika ada yang bertanya darimana Kyungsoo tau rumah minseok, jawabannya karena Minseok selalu meminta Kyungsoo menemaninya jika sendirian di rumah ditinggalkan kedua orangtuanya ke luar negeri, walaupun disana ada bibi Lee dan Junsoo. Tapi ia masih ingin ditemani Kyungsoo. Tentu saja semua itu sebelum Kyungsoo menikah.

Setelah Kyungsoo menikah, Minseok menghormati Kyungsoo yang tidak bisa terus main seperti dulu. Kadang ia kesepian karena rumahnya yang terlalu besar dan jujur saja ia ingin sekali punya pacar. Padahal dilihat saja pun Minseok sangatlah cantik. Mata kecil, hidung mungil, bibir tipis yang merah, tubuh yang ramping. Hah.. Apa lagi yang kurang? Rambutnya yang hitam legam panjang sedikit ikal juga begitu indah. Sebenarnya banyak pria yang ingin menjadikannya kekasih tapi ia selalu merasa masih ada yang kurang dari semua pria itu. Begitulah seorang Minseok. Seorang putri di mansion Kim ini.

"Yak Kyungieeeeeeeee. Aku kangennnnn," teriak Minseok dari lantai atas. Minseok dengan cepat berlari menuruni tangga.

"Nona hati-hati," ucap bibi Lee takut nona mudanya terluka.

"Yak minnie! Jangan seperti itu, aku tidak akan kemana-mana," sahut Kyungsoo dengan mendelik melihat Minseok yang berlari menuruni tangga.

"Masa bodo, aku tidak peduli. Aah aku merindukanmu!" ucap Minseok. Setelah sampai di bawah, Minseok langsung menghamburkan dirinya memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Astaga. Apa kau sangat merindukanku, huh?" dengus Kyungsoo pada teman masa kecilnya ini dan memeluknya balik. Kyungsoo tersenyum tulus selama memeluk Minsek.

"Kau kemana saja, hah? Menghilang tanpa kabar dan kau jarang sekali menelponku," ucap Minseok setelah melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo dan oh jangan lupa bibir nya yang mengerucut lucu ciri khas ketika dia ngambek.

"Maafkan aku Ice Princess. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan novel yang aku buat hehehe," tawa Kyungsoo sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Huft, kau selalu seperti itu dan kau sedikit berantakan. Ah kita keatas saja, ayo," ajak Minseok pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mengikuti Minseok dari belakang. Minseok menahan dirinya yang ingin bertanya tentang masalah Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidur bersamaku saja yah," titah Minseok pada Kyungsoo yang hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya imut.

"Nah ini dia," ucap Minseok sambil membuka pintu kamarnya lebar,  
"Huaa kamarmu sedikit berbeda, tapi warnanya masih warna kesukaanmu," tatap Kyungsoo pada Minseok. Yang ditatap hanya memberikan senyum indahnya ke sahabat karibnya itu.

"Sini," ujar Minseok sambil merebut koper di tangan Kyungsoo dan beralih ke tangan Minseok.

"Aku letakkan kopermu disini dan sepertinya kau perlu istirahat. Pasti kau capek kan? Dan sat-" Minseok tiba-tiba menghentikan ucapannya dan...

"Yak! Apa yang terjadi pada matamu? Dan kenapa kau semakin... KURUS?!" teriaknya berang pada Kyungsoo setelah ia melihat Kyungsoo melepaskan hoodienya dan menampilkan badannya yang terbalut sweater dan kemeja di dalamnya yang terlihat kebesaran. "Aa-ah i-it–"

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku Kyungsoo," ucap Minseok tajam dan menatapnya dengan tatapan mata itu. Tatapan mata yang sudah lama tidak Kyungsoo lihat setelah kejadian dimana ia dipukuli oleh teman sekelasnya yang sering membullynya. Ia tidak ingin mengingat itu lagi, kejadian itu sangat kelam. Tatapan mata yang selalu membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Tatapan mata menghipnotis dari seorang Putri yang membuat semua bawahannya bertekuk lutut–

"Ba-baiklah," ucap Kyungsoo lirih.

–termasuk Kyungsoo sekalipun.

"Tapi sebelumnya, kau pasti lapar dan aku pastikan kau belum makan mengingat kau sangat pagi menelponku tadi. Ayo cepat, bibi Lee pasti sudah menyiapkan makanan," ucap Minseok sambil menyeret tangan temannya itu. Kyungsoo sangat terkejut dengan ekspresi Minseok yang berubah 180° yang tadi Lion Minnie dan berubah menjadi Cat Minnie. Ia tersenyum melihat perlakuan Minseok padanya.

TBC

Author's Note:

Xiu: wahhh ini adalah chapter 4 setelah kita rilis yg ke 3 , fast update hihihi , dan tidak menutupi juga kalau nanti fast update yg ke 5 ? Hmmm tunggu saja yahh ! Oh iya terimakasih yang sudah riview , kalian baik banget dan riview nya kalian sangat mendukung xiunini untuk lanjut terimakasih banget... *xiuxiu terharu :") kami akan berusaha untuk membuat readers gak kecewa ^^ big love from xiunini #paipaisampaijumpadichap5readers

Nini: Heiyo~ Makasih buat semua yang udah review~ review kalian mendukung banget loh buat kita supaya cepet update. Haha apalagi yak? Ohya, seperti biasa, maaf kalau ceritanya kurang memuaskan atau terlalu gimana~ Itu aja lah hehehe.. Thankyou~

Mind to review?

Love,

Xiunini


	5. Chapter 5

Author: Xiunini

Title: What is Love?

Cast: Chanyeol, GS!Kyungsoo, Luhan, Kai, GS!Xiumin

Pair: Chanyeol x GS!Kyungsoo, Luhan x GS!Kyungsoo

Genre: Drama & Romance.

Warning: Typos, Garing, EYD kacau, Absurd

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

~Selamat membaca~

Enjoy~

.

.

Chanyeol dengan tergesa-gesa memasuki kantornya. Mengabaikan karyawan yang menatapnya aneh dan beberapa yang menyapanya sopan. Ketika sampai di ruangannya ia segera memanggil Yoojung.

"Yoojung!" panggilnya cukup keras. Yoojung yang merasa terpanggil langsung masuk ruangan. Dalam hati ia mengumpat bosnya yang mengganggu acara 'menggoda Tao oppa'nya. Kesal sekali ia hari ini. Dengan masam, ia bertanya, "Ada apa, Pak?"

"Pertemuannya jam berapa?" Tanya Chanyeol langsung, tidak memperhatikan wajah masam Yoojung. Yoojung berjengit, kemudian ia menepuk dahinya. Aish, bagaimana bisa ia lupa hal itu. Pasti setelah ini bosnya akan marah padanya.

"Mmm.. Anu, Pak..."

"Apa?"

"Itu.. Anu.."

Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya kesal. Menatapnya sengit. Yoojung menciut. "Bicara yang jelas, Yoojung!"

"Pertemuannya diundur karena wakil dari sana tidak bisa menghadiri pertemuan hari ini." Yoojung berkata dengan sekali nafas. Chanyeol melongo. Yoojung memejamkan matanya. Takut.

Sedetik. Dua detik... Lima detik.. Sepuluh detik.. Yoojung menunggu Chanyeol membentaknya tapi yang terdengar hanya helaan nafas.

"Keluarlah.." ujar Chanyeol sambil berdiri dari duduknya. Berjalan kearah jendela yang cukup besar yang ada diruangannya. Menggulung lengan kemejanya. Menyedekap kedua tangannya. Pandangannya lurus menatap bangunan-bangunan tinggi diluar sana.

"Aku tidak akan mengulangi ini lagi, Yoojung. Jadi dengarkan," Yoojung yang masih memaku didepan meja Chanyeol mendongak. Setelah itu ia memasang telinga untuk mengingat perkataan Chanyeol selanjutnya, "Kalau ada yang harus aku kerjakan letakkan saja dimeja. Aku akan mengerjakannya nanti. Makan siang seperti biasa, bawa keruanganku. Jangan ajak aku bicara jika itu tidak penting,"

Yoojung ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi Chanyeol menahannya, "Apapun. Aku tidak ingin bicara tentang apapun kecuali pekerjaan. Kalau ada tamu katakan aku sedang pergi. Sekarang keluarlah."

Dengan patuh Yoojung keluar. Seperti yang sudah dikatakan, Yoojung tidak pamit, tidak mengatakan apapun.

Sunyi. Chanyeol kembali menatap bangunan-bangunan di luar. Tinggi sekali, pikirnya. "Apa milikku ini juga ternyata sangat tinggi apabila dilihat dari gedung yang ada di sana?" gumamnya ngawur. Tidak masuk akal. Tidak bermutu. "Mungkin kali ya.." Kemudian ruangan kembali sunyi. Hanya terdengar suara jam. Chanyeol melamun. Entah apa yang ia lamunkan.

"Mungkin Kyungsoo memang perlahan-lahan membuat sikap kasarku menghilang," ucapnya tiba-tiba.

"Mungkin dia memang baik,"

"Tentu saja dia baik. Kakek tidak akan menikahkanku dengan seorang wanita bar-bar,"

Chanyeol duduk berjongkok. Menangkupkan tangannya pada kedua pipinya. Lucu. Kemudian ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kenapa ia begitu? Tidak ada yang tau, itu sikap alaminya. Memang terkadang ia begitu dan itu semua diluar kendalinya.

"Aku akan menelpon Kyungsoo sekali lagi," ujarnya.

Tutt..

'Nomor yang Anda tuju sedang berada diluar jangkauan-'

Chanyeol menatap ponselnya horror. Oh astaga, Kyungsoo benar-benar membuatnya gila.

Ya gila. Chanyeol yakin Kyungsoo menggunakan pelet untuk membuatnya seperti ini.

Yakin sekali.

Setelah selesai makan, Minseok dan Kyungsoo pun kembali ke kamar. "Kyungiee cepat ceritakan apa yg terjadi!?" Tuntut Minseok dengan mata berbinar-binar menatap Kyungsoo. Yang ditatap hanya cengengesan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Begini... aku dan Chanyeol.." Kyungsoo mulai bercerita. Minseok menatapnya ingin tahu. "...sedang ada masalah, yah walaupun sebenarnya aku yang salah.. Maaf aku tidak bisa menceritakan masalahnya." Kata Kyungsoo menjelaskan. Ia tidak ingin Minseok tau karena bagaimana pun itu adalah urusan pribadi antara dirinya dan Chanyeol. Minseok menatapnya curiga, kemudian Kyungsoo melanjutkan, "Cuma masalah sepele kok,"

"Kau tidak akan kemari kalau cuma masalah sepele." Balas Minseok yang tepat menusuk hatinya. Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Ya! Hentikan, Minnie. Aku akan cerita kalau aku memang ingin bercerita. Seperti tidak tahu diriku saja."

Minseok hanya bisa ber-O ria dengan mata yang besar dan mulut yang maju beberapa senti. "Yasudah, tak apa jika kau tidak ingin menceritakannya. Yang penting sekarang kau disini menemaniku... haahhhh sudah sangat lama kita tidak begini," ucap Minseok girang. Kyungsoo hanya tertawa kecil melihat sahabatnya yang menggemaskan ini.

"Kyung, apa kau tidak mengantuk?" Tanya Minseok sambil memainkan hpnya. Sepertinya sedang membalas pesan.

"Ehm belum, kenapa? Kau mengantuk? Tidurlah duluan, aku belum mengantuk," ujar Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tau jam tidur Minseok sangat cepat, ia seperti putri tidur. Apalagi cuaca sedang dingin, ia akan lebih cepat tidur.

Minseok menatap Kyungsoo dengan raut mengantuknya. "Aku akan menunggumu,"

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. "Tidak, Minseok. Kau akan sakit jika menungguku tidur." Kata Kyungsoo membuat Minseok jengkel. "Aku hanya menunggumu sampai tidur, bagaimana bisa aku sakit hanya karena hal itu?"

Kyungsoo diam. Kemudian ia membuka mulutnya dan berkata, "Sudahlah. Kecantikanmu akan luntur jika tidur malam-malam dan tidak akan ada yang mau denganmu nantinya,"

"Kalau begitu kau juga seperti itu, kan?" Tanya Minseok dengan mengangkat alisnya sedikit. Kyungsoo tertawa renyah mendengar pertanyaan Minseok. Ia berkata, "Aku sudah punya suami, Min. Mana mungkin hal itu berlaku padaku?"

"Kalau begitu suamimu yang akan pergi,"

Minseok mengerjap. Ia salah bicara. Ia menutup mulutnya. Merutuki bibirnya yang sudah bicara ngawur. Rasanya ia ingin terjun dari balkon saja.

"Maaf," lirih Minseok.

 **=Kyungsoo POV=**

Aku mengerjap kaget. Aku tidak menyangka Minseok berkata seperti itu. Tapi aku tau, ia hanya kelepasan bicara. Kemudian aku tersenyum menenangkan dirinya yang sudah menegang.

"Maaf," lirihnya.

Aku mendekatinya, memegang pundaknya. "Tidak apa. Aku tau kau tidak benar-benar mengatakannya." Ucapku sambil menatapnya. Kemudian ia tersenyum menatapku.

"Maafkan aku, Soo. Maafkan bibirku yang ngawur ini. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi,"

Aku terkekeh mendengarnya. Ia lucu, benar-benar lucu seperti kelinci. Ah aku jadi ingat kelinci di rumah ibu jika sedang melihat Minseok.

"Nah, sekarang kau tidurlah. Putri tidur harus tidur lebih cepat daripada rakyatnya, kan?" Tanyaku dan ia memukulku pelan. Kemudian kami tertawa bersama.

Sungguh aku benar-benar menyanyanginya. Hanya dia yang mengerti tentang diriku. Selain orangtuaku sendiri tentunya.

"Baiklah. Hoaaamm aku tidur duluan ya, Soo. Selamat malam," ujar Minseok sambil memposisikan tubuhnya dikasur.

"Iya, tidurlah. Selamat malam," balasku.

Setelah memastikan Minseok tertidur, aku berjalan menuju balkon kamar Minseok. Aku termenung menatap langit malam yang sekarang sedang menurunkan butiran butiran salju, seketika saja aku mengingat pertengkaranku dengan Chanyeol. Aku menghela nafas lelah. Aku menatap sendu butiran salju yang ada di sekitar tanganku.

Chanyeol.

Satu nama yang belakangan ini membuatku merasa sangat kesal. Seseorang yang masih kuanggap sebagai suamiku. Dan ucapan Minseok tadi tiba-tiba membuatku takut jika saja Chanyeol yang meninggalkanku. Apa artinya ini aku sudah mulai menyukainya? Atau bahkan mencintainya? Dan, astaga sejak kapan aku menganggapnya ada? Menganggapnya suami sahku? Ck, kemana perginya rasa kesalku padanya?

Terlalu banyak pertanyaan, aku tidak bisa menjawabnya satu persatu. Biarkan saja terjawab seiring waktu.

Aku menengadah menatap salju yang turun langsung dari langit. Menahan tubuhku yang sudah menggigil kedinginan. Ini salju pertama tahun ini, kan? Indah.. Tapi tidak seindah hidupku belakangan ini. Aku menghela napas entah yang keberapa kali.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

 **=Kyungsoo POV End=**

Dengan murung ia membuka pintu rumahnya. Di dalam hatinya ia berdoa agar Kyungsoo ada didalam. "Aku pulang," ucapnya sambil melepas sepatu.

 _Sepi_ , pikirnya.

Mungkin Kyungsoo sudah tidur, pikirnya lagi.

Ia langsung menuju kamar Kyungsoo. Membukanya perlahan, mengintip dan kemudian membukanya lebar. Tidak ada apa-apa. Bahkan barang-barang disana masih sama seperti saat ia berangkat tadi. Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak cepat. Kemana Kyungsoo? Ia panik.

Setelah itu ia berlari ke dapur. Sama. Masih bersih dan tidak ada tanda-tanda seseorang baru saja menggunakan barang-barang disana. Nafasnya memburu. Tidak mungkin kan Kyungsoo kabur dari rumah? Apa aku harus ke kantor polisi sekarang? Jam berapa sekarang? Apa sudah 24jam?

Sebentar lagi pukul 9. Masih ada beberapa jam lagi untuk menyatakan kalau Kyungsoo menghilang. Ck, tapi itu lama sekali. Polisi pasti bilang, "Anda tunggu saja besok, Pak. Mungkin istri Anda sudah kembali besok pagi,"

Ia menggeram. Semakin panik ketika ia mencoba menelpon Kyungsoo dan ternyata nomornya tetap tidak aktif. Sialan! Sebenarnya kemana orang itu?!

Disaat ia merasa semakin panik, matanya menangkap sebuah kertas yang tertempel diatas meja. Ia mengambilnya. Membacanya perlahan.

'Aku pergi, jangan cari aku. Aku akan kembali kalau aku memang berniat untuk kembali. Jangan khawatir tentang cincinmu, aku akan segera menggantinya. Aku minta maaf karena sudah ceroboh menyapunya. Jangan beritahu orangtuamy atau orangtuaku tentang ini.

Kyungsoo'

Chanyeol tidak percaya. Ia terus membacanya berulang kali. Berpikir kalau mungkin ia salah baca. Ia menahan nafasnya. Meremas kertas tadi kemudian melemparnya pas mengenai tempat sampah. Setelah itu mengambilnya lagi. Begitu terus sampai akhirnya ia terduduk lelah di sofa. Rasanya ia ingin menangis.

Apa dia sebegitu keterlaluannya sampai membuat Kyungsoo tidak tahan dan akhirnya keluar dari rumah? Apa selama ini dia sangat jahat?

 **=Chanyeol POV=**

Mungkin aku memang terlalu jahat pada Kyungsoo. Aku harus minta maaf, tapi bagaimana? Kyungsoo saja tidak ada disini dan ponselnya tidak bisa dihubungi sama sekali. Sial!

Aku menatap langit-langit ruang tamu. Sepi. Biasanya Kyungsoo akan teriak-teriak padaku. Gelap. Biasanya ia akan berteriak ketakutan kalau aku mematikan lampunya.

Kenapa aku merasa sangat kehilangan? Padahal ini belum sehari Kyungsoo pergi..

Ibu~ aku sendirian..

Aku kesepian..

 **=Chanyeol POV End=**

 **=Kyungsoo POV=**

Tangan lembut dan dingin menyentuh pipiku, aku pun membuka mataku sekadar ingin tau siapa pelaku nya. Yah walaupun aku sudah tau siapa pelakunya.

"Pagi kyungsoo-yaa," ucap gadis imut di depanku sekarang ini.

"Pagi Minseokie," balasku sambil mengucek mataku yang sedikit gatal, efek bangun tidur dan tidur terlalu malam.

"Min, kenapa tanganmu agak dingin?" Tanyaku yang baru menyadari kalau tangannya lebih dingin dari biasanya. Minseok terkekeh melihatku. "Tadi aku habis mencuci tangan dan aku keluar rumah sebentar," jawabnya. Aku mengangguk mengerti.

"Apa salju nya masih turun?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Iya, belum reda. Bahkan cenderung lebih lebat," jawabnya yang membuatku mengerutkan kening.

"Hei, Soo, aku bosan sekali di rumah," kata Minseok sambil memainkan kakinya yang sedikit basah. Aku menatapnya meminta penjelesan. Ia menggeleng pelan dan aku semakin tidak paham maksudnya. Kemudian ia bertanya, "Bagaimana kalau kita ke cafè saja?"

"Ide bagus. Aku juga sedikit bosan. Tapi sebelumnya aku mandi dulu. Apa kau sudah mandi?" Tanya ku pada Minseok sambil memandanginya dari atas sampai bawah.

"Tentu saja sudah," ucapnya tajam. "Kenapa kau melihatku begitu hah? Aku tau aku memang cantik," lanjutnya pede. Matanya membelalak ke arahku. Menampakkan raut garangnya. Tapi itu tidak terlihat garang malah terlihat imut.

"Hahaha. Yak! Kau ini, aku hanya bertanya, tidak perlu seperti itu," candaku padanya. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Aku semakin tertawa melihatnya.

"Ya! Sudah sana kau mandi, Soo! Kika berdebat seperti ini terus kapan kita berangkatnya," rutuk Minseok dengan tatapan yang menurutnya kejam, namun malah membuatnya semakin lucu.

"Yasudah, aku mandi dulu. Tunggu aku sekitar 15 menit." Ucapku padanya.

"Eumm akan aku tunggu di bawah."

Setelahnya aku melihat Minseok melenggang keluar dari kamarnya ke lantai bawah.

 **=Kyungsoo Pov End=  
**.

.  
Setelah selesai, Kyungsoo pun keluar dan menuju lantai bawah. Ia melihat Minseok sedang duduk diam di sofa sambil memakan bakpao yang ada di atas meja. Ia memakannya dengan lahap tanpa ada pikiran makanan itu akan membuatnya gemuk.

"Pantas saja pipimu gembil begitu," kata Kyungsoo.

"Yak!" Bentaknya pada Kyungsoo. Wajahnya bersungut kesal. Bibirnya yang soft pink itu mengerucut lucu. Ah, manis sekali.

"Sudah-sudah, katanya kau ingin ke cafè? Mumpung saljunya sudah lumayan reda. Ayoo!" Ajak Kyungsoo pada Minseok yang masih mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ayoo!" Teriaknya girang. Namun, sedikit tidak tega meletakkan bakpao yang sudah setengah makan ke atas piring. Ia ingin membawanya, tapi ia ingat petuah neneknya yang bilang kalau makan tidak boleh sambil berjalan. Dengan berat hati ia meninggalkannya. Kemudian ia tersenyum ceria berlari mengejar Kyungsoo yang sudah setengah jalan di tamannya.

Begitulah Minseok, sifatnya akan selalu berubah-ubah dengan cepat.

.  
Mereka pun tiba di cafè langganan Minseok. Minseok senang menghabiskan waktunya disini, walaupun hanya sekadar membaca novel. Tempat duduk favoritnya ada di pojok dekat kaca. Minseok bilang tempat duduk itu nyaman, tidak terlalu berisik, bisa melihat orang banyak dan saat musim dingin ia bisa melihat salju dengan jelas beserta orang dan mobil yang selalu lalu lalang. Itu membuat suasana nyaman menurutnya.

KRING

Suara pintu cafè itu terbuka menandakan ada orang yang masuk. Kyungsoo dan Minseok pun langsung duduk di tempat biasanya Minseok duduki. Kyungsoo memuji nuansa di cafè itu. Nuansa klasik yang membuat orang nyaman dan membuat pikiran sedikit terbuka dan tenang. Musik klasik pun semakin membuatnya tenang. Ia langsung jatuh cinta pada kunjungan pertamanya.

 _Aku akan mengajak Chanyeol kemari agar pikirannya bisa terbuka dan tidak gampang emosi lagi. Agar aku tidak selalu dijahati_ , batinnya.

Eh? Chanyeol?

Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Pipinya menjadi merah entah karena apa. Minseok mengendikkan bahu melihat Kyungsoo yang sedikit aneh. Mungkin dia lapar, pikirnya.

Kemudian seorang pelayan tersenyum menatap Minseok. Minseok melambaikan tangannya. "Hai, Minseok, mau pesan apa?" Tanya pelayan itu yang memang sudah mengenal Minseok.

"Hai, Jung. Kalau aku seperti biasa. Kyung, kau mau pesan apa?" Tanya Minseok. Kyungsoo yang tengah melamun langsung terlonjak kaget.

"Eh.. Hmm.. mungkin aku kopi hangat tanpa ampas dan pancake saja,"

Pelayan itu tersenyum dan mengangguk paham. Ia menulis pesanan Kyungsoo dan Minseok. "Hanya itu saja? Apa ada lagi?" Tanya pelayan itu.

"Tidak. Terimakasih, Jung," ucap Minseok dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Sama-sama. Mohon di tunggu" balas pelayan itu sambil tersenyum, lalu ia pun melenggang pergi.

"Apa kau sering ke cafe ini sampai pelayan itu mengenalmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menikmati musik yang disajikan.

"Jika ada waktu luang aku kesini, Kyung. Hanya membaca buku sambil ditemani kopi kesukaanku," terang Minseok.

Dua perempuan cantik nan imut itupun mengobrol ringan sampai makanan yang dipesan pun datang.

"Ini pesanannya," ucap si pelayan membawakan nampan yang berisi makanan yang dipesan tadi, "Selamat menikmati," ucapnya sopan.

"Terimakasih, Jung." ujar Minseok sambil memberikan senyum manisnya pada pelayan itu.

Yang di berikan senyum hanya mengangguk dan pergi dari hadapan kedua perempuan itu.

"Soo, jika kau punya masalah jangan ragu untuk menceritakannya padaku. Aku akan berusaha untuk mendengarkan dan memberi solusi padamu," tutur Minseok pada kyungsoo yang sekarang lagi menyuapkan sesendok pancake ke mulutnya.

"Tentu.. tentu aku akan bercerita. Sebelum nya.. terimakasih ya, Min, aku benar-benar banyak berterimakasih padamu." ujar Kyungsoo tulus meminta terima kasih.

"Jangan seperti itu. Kau adalah sahabatku. Seorang sahabat harus membantu sahabatnya yang lagi kesusahan, bukan?"

Kyungsoo benar-benar bersyukur memiliki sahabat seperti minseok. Ia mengangguk dan sekali lagi mengucapkan terima kasih pada Minseok.

TBC

Author's Note

Xiu : maaf banget buat readers semua karna ff nya bisa dikatakan telat.. kami berusaha sebaik mungkin buat ff ini , karna banyak ringangan :") jdi ff nya telat maaf yaahhh , kami berdua lagi persiapan untuk ujian ada pr dan ujian... sooo yahhhh... maaf banget buat ceritanya yah wkwk ide ku buruk dan kak nini bnyk yg edit nya kekekkk oke mungkin smpe disitu aja ^^ jgn lupa riview yahhh luv u #aegyeowithxiuminandjongin

Nini: Nihao~ Oke, jadi jadwal update What is Love satu minggu sekali yaa^^ Di sekolah udah intensif soalnya kk~ Makasih buat semua yang masih mau baca cerita ini, terutama yang udah luangin waktunya buat komentar hahaha.. Maaf ya kalo kurang memuaskan atau diluar ekspektasi, karena kami nulis ini juga cuma buat seneng-seneng aja, buat ngisi waktu luang kkk~

Mind to review?

Love,

Xiunini


	6. Chapter 6

Author: Xiunini

Title: What is Love?

Cast: Chanyeol, GS!Kyungsoo, Luhan, Kai, GS!Xiumin

Pair: Chanyeol x GS!Kyungsoo, Luhan x GS!Kyungsoo

Genre: Drama & Romance.

Warning: Typos, Garing, EYD kacau, Absurd

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

~Selamat membaca~

Enjoy~

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali ia sudah bersiap dengan pakaiannya yang santai, celana jeans hitam dan T-Shirt merah. Hari ini hari Minggu jadi ia sudah merencanakan sesuatu di hari Minggunya ini. Dengan tekad yang kuat dan keinginan untuk menemukan Kyungsoo, ia sudah menyiapkan semuanya.

"Kurasa ini sudah cukup," ucapnya. Kemudian ia tertawa puas. Sepertinya ia agak gila karena 2 hari ini Kyungsoo tidak ada dirumah.

Rencananya ia akan berkunjung ke rumah orangtua Kyungsoo atau bisa dibilang mertuanya. Ia benar-benar frustasi karena ponsel Kyungsoo sampai saat ini belum bisa dihubungi dan ia sama sekali tidak mengenal teman-teman Kyungsoo, jadi ia tidak bisa menghubungi seorangpun. Ia pergi ke rumah mertuanya dengan harapan mereka tau keberadaan Kyungsoo. Ya walaupun Kyungsoo tidak akan melarikan diri ke rumah orangtuanya sendiri. Dan ia tidak mungkin mengatakan kalau Kyungsoo hilang. Setidaknya ia bisa berbasa-basi sebentar dan bertanya tentang teman-teman Kyungsoo. Bisa saja Kyungsoo menginap di salah satu rumah temannya. Ia sangat yakin cara ini akan berhasil.

Dengan yakin ia mengendarai mobilnya. Ia ingin melaporkan kehilangan Kyungsoo ke polisi tapi ia pikir masalahnya akan bertambah rumit nantinya, jadi ia memutuskan untuk mencari Kyungsoo sendiri.

Lampu merah. Mobilnya berhenti. Ia meregangkan tubuhnya sebentar. Benar saja, tubuhnya sakit semua karena tidurnya yang tidak nyenyak. Ia menghela napas pelan kemudian menyunggingkan senyum, entah untuk apa. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap siluet yang sangat dikenalnya. Siluet seorang wanita dengan perawakan kecil keluar dari sebuah butik. Seperti adegan slow motion pada umumnya, pria itu keluar dengan riang dan efek lambat. Begitupula Chanyeol yang dengan pelan memutar kepalanya untuk melihat wanita tadi. Mulutnya terbuka. Melongo.

TIN TIN TIN

Chanyeol tersentak. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri seperti minta penjelasan. Kemudian ia melajukan mobilnya dan menghiraukan umpatan pengendara lain yang mengumpatinya karena mobilnya tidak bergerak.

Chanyeol mendengus kasar. Wajahnya menegang. "Itu tadi Baekhyun?" lirihnya.

Sudah 2 hari Kyungsoo menginap di rumah Minseok dan belum ada tanda-tanda Kyungsoo untuk pulang ke rumahnya dan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo begitu bimbang sekarang. Ia masih tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi. Keinginannya untuk pergi dari rumah itu untuk mengistirahatkan pikirannya, tapi itu semua berbanding yerbalik dengan apa yang ia alami sekarang.

"Kyung, apa kau tak apa?" Tanya seseorang dari balik pintu.

"Aku tak apa min.." Jawab Kyungsoo lembut sambil tersenyum menenangkan.

"Hmm tapi aku tak melihat jika kau baik2 saja, Kyungiee," ucap Minseok sambil berjalan dan duduk disebelah Kyungsoo yang sedang termenung di atas kasur.

"Aku hanya bingung min," ujar Kyungsoo lesu.

"Hmm, kau harus mengambil keputusan yang tepat, Soo.. Jika kau masih ingin tenang, kau bisa tinggal disini lebih lama lagi. Tapi kau juga harus memikirkan suamimu," tanggap Minseok.

"Aku mengerti min, tapi... Apa Chanyeol juga memikirkanku? Bukankah dia hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri? Aku hanya seorang pesuruh didalam rumah itu," ujar Kyungsoo lagi, melihat temannya yang sudah tidak berdaya itu Minseok memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

"Kau harus tau... dia menghawatirkanmu dan... itu pasti." Ucap Minseok dalam. Entah kenapa setelah mendengar ucapan Minseok tadi pikiran Kyungsoo lebih kalut dari yang tadi. Ia benar-benar bingung. Apa Chanyeol memang memperdulikannya? Tapi perlakuan Chanyeol padanya selama ini yang membuatnya bimbang.

 _Aku ingin pulang. Aku merindukannya. Tapi aku juga takut hal itu terjadi lagi. Sia-sia saja aku melarikan diri._

15 menit kemudian Chanyeol sampai di rumah orangtua Kyungsoo, memakirkan mobilnya ditepi rumah. Bayangan pria mungil tadi masih ada di pikirannya. Sekuat tenaga ia mencoba menghilangkannya. Ia sudah bertekad akan melupakan Baekhyun -pria mungil tadi- dan mulai menerima Kyungsoo.

Sebelum keluar dari mobil, ia merapikan pakaian dan rambutnya. "Hari ini aku sangat tampan," gumamnya, lalu ia tersenyum lebar.

Drrt drrt drrt

Chanyeol berjengit mendapati ponselnya yang bergetar, ia mengambilnya. Mengernyit heran melihat nama penelpon yang muncul di layar ponsel. Ia menggeser tombol hijau untuk menerima panggilan. "Halo,"

"Halo, Hyung! Apa kabarmu?" Jawab orang diseberang sana. Chanyeol mendengus kesal.

"Ada apa, Sehun?" Tanya Chanyeol datar, tanpa ekspresi, membuat siapapun yang melihat ingin menonjoknya.

"Ya! Kau masih menyebalkan, Hyung. Apa kau masih kasar seperti dulu? Kupikir Kyungsoo noona sudah mengubah sikapmu."

"Aku tidak tau kalau adikku sangat peduli,"

Chanyeol mendengar Sehun mendecih tidak suka. Ia menahan kekehannya. "Jadi, ada perlu apa?"

"Aku, Ibu dan Ayah akan kerumahmu sebentar lagi-"

Chanyeol diam.

"Uhuk–" Chanyeol tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"Kau tidak apa, Hyung?"

Sial! Kenapa disaat seperti ini keluarganya akan pergi kerumahnya? Apa yang akan ia katakan pada Sehun, Ayah dan Ibu? Mengatakan kalau Kyungsoo hilang? Tidak mungkin! Ibunya sangat buas. Ia masih sayang nyawanya sendiri.

"Kau tau kan, Hun.."

Sehun menunggu, Chanyeol bingung.

"Aku dan Kyungsoo kan pasangan baru.."

Sehun bergumam. Chanyeol semakin bingung, rasanya ia ingin membanting kepalanya ke stir.

"Jadi.. Biarkan kami menikmati waktu berdua kami. Kau pasti paham kan, Hun?"

Sehun mengangguk paham, walaupun kakaknya itu tidak bisa melihat apa yang ia lakukan. "Lalu kau sekarang ada dimana? Apa Kyungsoo noona bersamamu? Aku ingin mendengarnya berbicara,"

"Ya! Untuk apa kau ingin tau?! Membuntuti kami? Mengganggu kami?"

"Aku hanya ingin tau, Hyung! Aku takut kau berbohong padaku."

Chanyeol mengehela napas. Apa ia harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Sehun? Sebaiknya iya.

"Sehun.." Panggil Chanyeol mengambil jeda, "Maaf, aku memang berbohong. Aku saat ini sendiri di suatu tempat. Tapi percayalah aku melakukan ini juga untuk Kyungsoo. Aku tidak bermain belakang. Kalau masalah ini sudah selesai, aku akan menceritakannya padamu. Jadi untuk saat ini bisa kau berbohong untukku? Bilang pada Ayah dan Ibu aku sedang jalan-jalan berdua dengan Kyungsoo," Jelas Chanyeol. Sehun mengernyit heran kemudian ia terkekeh. "Ya Tuhan, maafkan aku harus berbohong pada Ayah dan Ibu.." lirih Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, Hyung. Aku akan bilang pada Ayah dan Ibu. Tapi kau harus menjelaskannya padaku setelah masalah yang kau katakan tadi selesai,"

"Terimakasih, Hun. Aku mencintaimu,"

"Kau menjijikkan,"

"Aku tau,"

"See you, brother,"

"Hm," gumam Chanyeol. Ia meletakkan ponselnya kedalam tasnya. Ia membenarkan penampilannya lagi. Oke baiklah, aku harus menemukan Kyungsoo hari ini juga. Dengan mantap ia berjalan membuka pagar rumah orangtua Kyungsoo.

Tok Tok Tok

Chanyeol mengetuk pintu mahoni didepannya dengan perasaan gugup. Tangannya meremat satu sama lain. Ini pertama kalinya ia kerumah mertuanya tidak dengan Kyungsoo. Aduh, apa yang harus ia katakan?

Apa aku harus pergi sekarang? Selagi belum ada yang membukakan pintu, batinnya.

Diluar dugaan ia memang bertekad akan melarikan diri. Ia sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk lari. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, seorang wanita paruh baya yang lumayan cantik keluar dari pintu itu. Parasnya benar-benar mirip Kyungsoo. Chanyeol terdiam melihatnya. Kemudian ia membenarkan posisinya ke awal, berdiri tegak.

Ibu Kyungsoo terkejut melihatnya. Ia menutup mulutnya menutupi keterkejutannya. "Astaga menantuku yang tampan! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Chanyeol melongo. Apa yang dia lakukan disini? Ia sendiri bingung. Ibu Kyungsoo yang sadar akan ucapannya langsung meminta maaf. "Maaf, Chanyeol, Ibu terlalu kaget sampai tidak tau apa yang harus Ibu katakan," Chanyeol tersenyum kaku, mengeluarkan kekehan aneh.

"Ayo masuk,"

Dengan perasaan gugup ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa panjang ruang tamu keluarga Do. Matanya mengobservasi ruangan yang saat ini ia tempati. Ibu Kyungsoo tadi minta izin untuk mengambil minum di dapur, jadi saat ini ia hanya seorang diri.

Ia bangun dari duduknya, berjalan ke salah satu pigura yang memuat kumpulan foto masa kecil hingga dewasa seorang Do Kyungsoo. Ia melihat foto Kyungsoo yang menangis karena seorang badut memeluknya. Chanyeol terkekeh pelan melihat foto-foto itu. Menyentuh foto-foto itu dari luar foto dengan lembut. Seketika ia terdiam. Ia seperti tersengat saat menyentuhnya tadi. Padahal itu hanya foto. Ia merasa jantungnya berdetak tidak normal dan ada perasaan rindu yang amat sangat kepada seseorang. Mungkinkah pada Kyungsoo? Chanyeol menggeleng pelan. Denial pada perasaannya sendiri. Kemudian suara langkah kaki membuatnya tersadar.

"Ah iya itu foto-foto Kyungsoo sejak kecil. Ibu mengumpulkannya agar kalau mau melihatnya tidak harus membuka album-album foto," ujar Ibu Kyungsoo setelah kembali dari dapur dengan membawa nampan kue dan teh, lalu meletakkan di meja. "Dia sangat lucu, kan?" Lanjut Ibu Kyungsoo.

"Hm.. Dia sangat lucu, Ibu," sahut Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. "Ayo dimium tehnya," kata Ibu Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya dan duduk di sofa lagi. Ibu Kyungsoo melakukan hal yang sama. Chanyeol terdiam, begitupula mertuanya. Kemudian mengambil tehnya dan menyesapnya sedikit. Mendadak ia kaku mengingat tujuannya ke rumah orangtua Kyungsoo.

"Jadi.. Nak Chanyeol, ada apa?" Tanya Ibu Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum manis. Seketika ia teringat Kyungsoo. Dengan gelagapan ia menjawab, "A-ah i-itu, bu, aku.."

Ibu Kyungsoo tetap tersenyum menunggu Chanyeol berbicara. Kemudian wajahnya mengerut, "Oh iya, Kyungsoo tidak ikut bersamamu, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol menengadah menatap mertuanya bingung. Apa yang harus ia katakan?!

"Itu.. Bu.. Kyungsoo sedang bermain bersama teman-temannya," jawab Chanyeol sekenanya.

"Begitukah?"

"Iya, bu." Jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum memaksa.

"Ah begitu.." Sahut Ibu Kyungsoo. "Jadi Nak Chanyeol ada apa kemari?"

"Aku.. Aku ingin tau siapa saja teman Kyungsoo, Bu. Aku ingin bertanya tapi dia selalu melarikan diri dariku. Aku penasaran.. Siapa yang dekat dengannya," jawab Chanyeol sedikit gugup. Tangannya sudah dingin sejak tadi.

"Oh? Teman Kyungsoo? Ibu pikir yang paling dekat dengan Kyungsoo itu Luhan dan Minseok." Kata Ibu Kyungsoo dengan senyumnya yang menawan.

"Apa aku boleh minta alamat mereka, Bu?" Tanya Chanyeol hati-hati.

"Dengan senang hati akan Ibu berikan, tapi untuk apa?"

"Aku ingin mengenal mereka, Bu, hahaha," jawab Chanyeol dengan tawanya yang garing, membuat Ibu Kyungsoo menatapnya curiga. Namun, langsung ia tepis pikiran pada menantunya itu. Ia tidak boleh berburuk sangka pada menantu sendiri.

Kemudian Ibu Kyungsoo mengambil note kecil di meja dekat telpon rumah. Ia menuliskan sesuatu, memberikan pada Chanyeol. "Ini alamat rumah Luhan. Tapi maaf ya, nak, Ibu tidak tau alamat rumah Minseok, karena keluarganya baru saja pindah,"

Chanyeol mengangguk paham. Ia tersenyum manis pada mertuanya. "Makasih, Ibu." Ucapnya. Kemudian ia mengambil bingkisan untuk mertuanya. "Ini untuk Ibu."

"Benarkah? Wah terima kasih, nak."

"Sama-sama, Bu."

"Jadi ini rumah Luhan? Btw, Luhan itu pria atau wanita?" Gumam Chanyeol sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

Chanyeol menepikan mobilnya di pekarangan samping rumah Luhan. Ia keluar dari mobil dan dengan ragu menekan bel rumah yang ada di samping pagar.

TING TONG

Tidak ada yang keluar.

TING TONG

Nihil.

Dengan beringas Chanyeol menekan bel berulang kali. Setelah itu seorang pria keluar dari rumah, berjalan mendekati pagar dan membuka pagar itu tanpa bermaksud mempersilahkan tamunya masuk.

"Ada apa? Kau siapa?" Tanya Luhan langsung. Chanyeol mendengus tidak suka. "Kau yang bernama Luhan?"

"Ya, aku. Kenapa?"

"Kau teman Kyungsoo?"

"Ya, aku temannya. Ck, siapa kau? Kenapa bertanya tentang Kyungsoo?"

"Aku suaminya,"

"Suami kata–HAH? Kau suami Kyungsoo?! Jangan bercanda! Ya!" Jerit Luhan dengan mata nyalang. Chanyeol mendecih senang. Wajahnya ia buat searogan mungkin.

"Ya, aku suaminya," ujar Chanyeol masih dengan wajah sok arogan. "Apa kau ingin bukti?"

Luhan memandang tidak suka pria didepannya yang saat ini sangat ingin dia pukul. "Kyungsoo bahkan tidak pernah memberitahuku dengan siapa ia menikah. Ck, dan sekarang tiba-tiba seorang pria mengaku-ngaku sebagai suami Kyungsoo. Astaga.."

Chanyeol mengernyitkan alisnya. "Dia tidak pernah mengatakannya?"

"Ya, dia tidak pernah mengatakannya."

"Kenapa?"

"Mana aku tau. Dia istrimu, kau tanya saja sendiri." Luhan tetap memandang tidak suka pria didepannya. Untung saja saat ini tidak ada orang di komplek rumahnya. Ia tidak mau digiring warga karena tidak memperlakukan tamu dengan baik. Ah, lupakan saja.

"Jadi untuk apa kau kemari?" Tanya Luhan. Ia sudah agak tenang sekarang. Ia justru penasaran akan kedatangan Chanyeol kerumahnya.

Chanyeol menghela napas pelan. Kentara sekali ia menahan emosinya. "Apa kau akan tetap membiarkan tamumu berdiri di depan pagar seperti ini?" Tanya Chanyeol gusar. Yang benar saja, seorang direktur sebuah perusahaan terkenal diperlakukan seperti ini? Sialan. Jika tidak karena Kyungsoo ia sudah menghubungi bawahannya untuk menghabisi Luhan.

"Baiklah, kau boleh masuk," ucap Luhan. Chanyeol masuk dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. Luhan berjalan ke dapurnya dan mengambil dua botol air mineral. "Harap maklum, aku sendirian di rumah ini, orangtuaku di Cina. Aku belum beli apapun untuk bulan ini. Jadi aku hanya punya air mineral."

 _Aku tidak tanya hal itu, bodoh!_ Teriak Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Jadi, bisa kau ceritakan sekarang juga? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Sekejap kemudian Chanyeol menegang, ia mulai menceritakan semuanya pada Luhan.

Kyungsoo berinisiatif untuk membuat makan malam untuknya dan Minseok. Bibi Lee –pembantu rumah Minseok– kemarin meminta izin untuk pulang ke Mokpo karena anak bungsunya sakit.

"Min kau ingin aku buatkan apa untuk makan malam?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada Minseok yang sekarang sedang asyik menonton film kartun kesukaannya.

"Hmm apa yah?" Gumam Minseok sambil menimbang-nimbang apa yang ingin ia makan malam ini "Hmm bagaimana kalau kau buatkan aku pasta yang waktu itu kau buat untukku saat aku sakit?" Tanya Minseok.

"Baiklah. Tapi bahannya tidak ada, aku akan pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli ba-"

"Ikuttt!" Potong Minseok

"YAK! Aku belum selesai.. Kau tidak perlu ikut!" Kata Kyungsoo tegas

"Kenapa?" Tanya Minseok kecewa, matanya sudah mulai berair. Pasti sebentar lagi menangis.

"Kau merepotkan jika berada di supermarket, Min. Kau akan membeli es krim yang akan membuat gigimu ngilu malam-malam dan aku juga yang akan kena imbasnya, karena biasanya kau akan demam setelah gigimu tidak ngilu lagi," ceramah Kyungsoo pada Minseok yang tengah merajuk sekarang ini.

"Ayolahhh, Kyunggggg... Aku janji kali ini tidak merepotkanmu," mohon Minseok diikuti aegyo mematikan andalannya yang ia yakin akan ampuh melelehkan hati Kyungsoo.

"Astaga, hentikan, Kim Minseok!" Jerit Kyungsoo pelan setelah melihat aegyo Minseok. Jantungnya berdegup cepat saat ini. "Baiklah, tapi kau harus berjanji tidak akan merepotkanku ya," ujar Kyungsoo sambil memajukan kelingkingnya pada Minseok.

"JANJI!" Teriak Minseok riang sambil menautkan kelingkingnya dan kelingking kyungsoo.

"Ayoo~ keburu malam," ajak Kyungsoo.

"Tunggu, aku pakai hodie dulu." Ujar Minseok

Beberapa menit kemudian kedua wanita cantik itu sudah ada di dalam salah satu supermarket yang terletak tidak jauh dari rumah Minseok.

"Min, apa kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil mendorong troli ke tempat kasir.

"Ya ya tunggu sebentar," teriak Minseok dari kejauhan. "Nahh ini," ucap Minseok riang sambil menyodorkan makanan ringan dan memasukkan nya kedalam troli yang dibawa Kyungsoo.

"Astaga~ banyak sekali kucing kecil ini membeli makanan!?" Kyungsoo jengah dengan sahabatnya satu ini, tapi Kyungsoo masih bersyukur karna Minseok tidak membeli eskrim. Yang dikatai hanya cengengesan seperti dirinya tidak bersalah sama sekali.

Setelah selesai membayar semuanya, kedua wanita itu keluar dengan membawa dua kantung plastik dengan ukuran jumbo. Jangan tanya kenapa itu bisa terjadi. Tanyakan pada mahluk mungil yang mirip kucing disebelah wanita pendek dengan mata bulat yang sekarang berdiam diri sambil berjalan pulang.

"Kyung, apa kau marah?" Tanya Minseok memecah keheningan. Sejujurnya ia sedikit takut karena jalan yang mereka lewati sepi sekali, matahari juga sudah mulai menenggelamkan diri. Horor sekali, pikir Minseok

"..."

Kyungsoo diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. "Kyungie, " panggil Minseok.

"..."

Kyungsoo masih tetap diam tapi kali ini dengan alis yg betautan seolah ada yang tidak beres. Kyungsoo merasakan sesuatu yg biruk akan terjadi.

"KYU–hmmppt"

Tiba-tiba mulut Minseok di bungkam oleh Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi diam. "Ssstt.. Tenanglah sedikit min," ucap Kyungsoo pelan.

"A-apa yang terjadi, kyung?" Tanya Minseok dengan berbisik setelah bungkaman pada mulutnya terlepas.

"Aku merasa ada yang mengikuti kita sejak tadi kita keluar dari supermarket," ucap Kyungsoo, terdengar nada khawatir disana.

"Mungkin itu hanya perasaan mu saja, Soo." Kata Minseok sambil melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Kyungsoo dibelakang.

Tapi.. Perasaan seorang Do Kyungsoo tidak pernah salah.

TAP. GREP.

"Hm–"

BRUK

Tiba-tiba keadaan begitu hening. Saat Minseok melihat kebelakang.. Matanya membelalak.. Ia melihat Kyungsoo diseret dan kemudian tidak sadarkan diri.

"KYUNGSOO!"

Minseok menggertakkan giginya berang. Dengan kemampuan karate yang pernah dipelajarinya sewaktu sekolah dulu, ia mencoba mengalahkan dua orang pria besar yang memakai setelan jas lengkap dengan kacamata dan walkietalkie di tangan mereka.

Shit, mereka seperti bodyguard.

"Lepaskan Kyungsoo! Hei, kau yang disana beraninya memegang Kyungsoo seperti itu! Hei–"

Tapi sekeras apapun ia mencoba, ia tidak akan bisa menang. Ia seorang diri sekarang, wanita pula. Sedang lawannya dua orang pria dengan badan preman. Tidak mungkin bisa menang, walaupun ilmu karatenya sudah sangat tinggi.

Kemudian ia mengambil pisau yang tadi ia beli di supermarket. Dengan nyalang ia menusuk salah satu pria tadi. Tapi dengan cekatan pria tadi menahan tangan kecil Minseok. "Nona, kau itu seorang gadis. Kenapa sikapmu urakan sekali, huh?" Kata salah satu pria tadi. Matanya menatap Minseok datar. Minseok yang sudah sangat marah tetap memajukan tangan yang menggenggam pisau tadi. Pria tadi menatap jengah kearah Minseok. Kemudian temannya menarik pisau tadi. Ia membungkusnya dan memasukkannya kedalam mobil.

"Bos, apa yang akan kita lakukan pada gadis ini?"

Minseok memperhatikan orang-orang berjas itu dengan seksama. Ada 5 orang saat ini. Sopir, seseorang disamping kemudi, pria yang menyekap Kyungsoo dan dua orang yang sedang dihadapannya. Ia mendengus kasar mengetahui jumlahnya yang lebih banyak dari yang ia kira.

"Ck, menyusahkan saja! Aku hanya perlu Kim Minseok, bukan temannya." Ucap seseorang yang dipanggil bos tadi.

Minseok tertegun mendengar suara berat dari pria yang tadi berbicara. Orang itu duduk di depan samping kemudi.

 _Jadi ia bosnya? Dan ia bilang apa tadi? Ia hanya butuh Kim Minseok? Minseok itu dirinya kan? Kenapa mereka malah menangkap Kyungsoo?_ Pikir Minseok kebingungan.

Sembari berpikir ia teringat sesuatu di masa lalunya. Kemudian ia tersenyum samar. Sepertinya ia tau siapa orang dibalik semua ini. Dengan berani, ia menatap lekat pria yang masih menahan tangannya.

"Jika kau menangkap Kim Minseok, tangkap aku juga."

Dua pria tadi kebingungan. "Bos, bagaimana?"

"Yasudah, kau bawa saja dia!"

Setelah itu, tangannya ditali kebelakang. Minseok juga disekap. Namun, sebelum itu terjadi ia sudah tertidur. Tidak benar-benar tertidur, hanya pura-pura. Bodyguard yang ingin menyekapnya pun acuh melihat Minseok yang sudah terlelap. Dalam diam ia menajamkan pendengarannya. Memantau obrolan orang-orang di dalam mobil. Kemudian ia tersenyum tipis.

 _Aku akan menangkap kalian semua._

"Kau bodoh!"

"Berhenti mengataiku bodoh! Harusnya kau tau siapa yang kau katai itu!"

"Aku tidak peduli kau seorang direktur, presiden, menteri atau apapun itu. Yang jelas tindakanmu itu bodoh, kekanakkan sekali. Pantas saja, Kyungsoo melarikan diri. Ck, andai saja aku lebih cepat darimu." Ucap Luhan seraya berlari keluar rumah menuju pekarangan disebelah rumahnya. Ia tau kalau Chanyeol pasti orang kaya dan ia pastilah membawa mobil kemari.

"Darimana kau tau kalau aku bawa mobil?"

"Penampilanmu." Jawab Luhan malas. "Cepatlah! Kita harus cepat menemukan Kyungsoo. Pokoknya, jika sesuatu terjadi padanya, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu."

Chanyeol menggerutu kesal. Kenapa malah ia yang disuruh-suruh? Tidak sopan sekali pria itu.

Akhirnya mereka duduk dalam mobil Chanyeol dengan tenang. "Jadi, kita akan kemana?"

"Kerumah Minseok."

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mengangkat alisnya. Ia seperti pernah mendengar namanya tapi lupa dimana.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya. Tapi Kyungsoo pernah memintaku menjemputnya disana. Perasaanku bilang kalau dia ada disana. Ya, semoga saja."

"Kau ingat alamatnya?"

"Mungkin."

"Ya! Kau ini bagaimana? Kalau mungkin bagaimana bisa kita menemukan Kyungsoo?!" Jerit Chanyeol kesal. Hampir saja ia membanting setir mobilnya ke kanan, menabrak trotoar. Kemudian ia menepikan mobilnya sebentar.

"Kau bisa menyetir tidak?!" Jerit Luhan keras. "Kau hampir membuatku terbunuh!"

"Keluar saja kau!" Teriak Chanyeol kencang dan menunjuk pintu disamping Luhan. Tapi orang yang diajaknya bicara cuma menganga. Chanyeol yang merasa diabaikan akhirnya menepuk pipi pria dihadapannya, "Ya, hei! Kau kenapa?"

"Kyungsoo.."

"Ck, kau ini kenapa? Kyungsoo apa?"

"Kyungsoo dibelakangmu,"

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya mendengar ucapan Luhan. Yang benar saja! Saat ini saja ia tidak tau dimana keberadaan Kyungsoo.

"Balikkan badanmu, tatap lewat jendelamu," ucap Luhan.

Dengan jengkel Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya. Sejurus kemudian badannya menegang. Begitupula Luhan. Mereka diam ditempat. Menahan napas.

"Kau tau siapa mereka?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Luhan, namun matanya masih terfokus pada sesuatu diluar mobil.

"Tidak, aku tidak tau,"

"Kita harus melakukan sesuatu,"

"Ya."

Mobil yang dikendarai Chanyeol itu langsung melaju kencang mengikuti sebuah mobil. Dalam hati Chanyeol dan Luhan, mereka berdoa agar tidak terjadi sesuatu yang serius pada Kyungsoo.

TBC

Author's Note:

Xiu: hai readers , apa ada yang menunggu chap ini ? Yah seperti yg sudah kami terapkan kemarin , skrng ff ini akan terbit seminggu sekali , jdi di tunggu yah ^^ tapi itu juga tidak memungkin kan klo nanti update nya gak satu minggu sekali ya... makasih banget yang riviews xixixi mungkin gitu aja , selalu dukung EXO yah, pai-pai #aegyeobarengxiukai love u

Nini: Hello! Kami datang lagi~ aduh greget sendiri sama cerita yang dibikin wkwkwk. Makasih lagi buat readers yang udah baca chapter ini~ See you in the next chapter~ *luvluv*  
(Btw, ada yang mau f4f di twitter? Follow exostinkx yaa *promosi:3)

Mind to review?

Love,

Xiunini


	7. Chapter 7

Author: Xiunini

Title: What is Love?

Cast: Chanyeol, GS!Kyungsoo, Luhan, Kai, GS!Xiumin

Pair: Chanyeol x GS!Kyungsoo, Luhan x GS!Kyungsoo

Genre: Drama & Romance.

Warning: Typos, Garing, EYD kacau, Absurd

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

~Selamat membaca~

Enjoy~

.

.

"Minseok-ah.." Lirih Kyungsoo yang sudah bangun dari bius.

"Sstt.. Tenanglah, Kyungsoo. Aku disini bersamamu," ucap Minseok menenangkan. Ia merintih pelan merasakan perih di tangan yang ditali oleh penculik tadi.

Saat ini mereka berdua ditempatkan di salah satu ruangan gelap yang bau, kotor dan pengap. Minseok yakin ini pasti jauh dari kota. Tidak ada suara ramai diluar sana. Pasti ini gedung lama yang sudah tak terpakai. Ia menoleh pada Kyungsoo yang juga menatapnya. Kemudian ia tersenyum menenangkan yang diangguki oleh Kyungsoo.

Sayup-sayup ia mendengar pembicaraan orang-orang diluar ruangan.

"Aku akan memberitahu Tuan Muda kalau kita sudah menangkap Kim Minseok. Kalian tetap disini jaga mereka. Awas saja kalau kalian tidak becus melakukan tugas ini."

"Apa Bos akan kembali kesini?"

"Kau ini bodoh? Tentu saja tidak! Aku akan langsung pulang sedang kalian tetap disini!"

"Apa? Tetap disini?!" Jerit salah satu pria diluar sana. Minseok mendengus kasar mendengarnya.

PLAK.

"Aish, Bos, itu tadi sakit,"

"Tuan Besar akan marah kalau kalian tidak becus! Aku akan kembali lagi besok bersama Tuan Muda. Jangan lupa beri mereka makan. Aku pergi dulu."

"Baik, Bos."

Tuan Muda? Tuan Besar? Sepertinya ia tau siapa orang yang mereka maksud. Minseok menggerutu kesal mengingat orang itu masih mengejar-ngejar dirinya.

"Kyungsoo, apa kau bawa ponsel?" Kyungsoo menoleh dengan pandangan sayunya. Minseok menjadi tidak tega melihatnya. Ia berjanji dalam hati akan cepat mencari jalan keluar. Bagaimanapun caranya.

"Ada di saku celana. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengambilnya,"

"Ah benar juga.."

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan, Min? Aku takut, sungguh. Bagaimana cara kita keluar?" Ucap Kyungsoo dengan mata berair menahan tangis. Minseok yang sudah terbiasa seperti ini diam saja, karena ia sendiri bingung harus bagaimana. Biasanya seorang suruhan ayahnya akan langsung menolongnya. Tapi tadi ia menolak untuk diikuti oleh salah satu daru mereka. Ah sial. "Tenanglah, kita pasti akan keluar sebelum besok. Sekarang lebih baik kau tidur."

"Tidur?!" Kyungsoo menjerit tertahan. Matanya membulat mendengar ucapan Minseok. "Ya, kau tidur saja. Aku akan berpikir cara kita keluar."

Kyungsoo mendecih kesal. "Kau gila, Min."

Minseok menoleh dan terkekeh pelan. Kyungsoo yang melihatnya hanya menghela napas. Sejauh ini ia tidak curiga pada sikap Minseok yang tenang-tenang saja seolah hal ini bukan sesuatu yang harus dikhawatirkan.

"Ada berapa orang diluar sana?" Tanya Kyungsoo entah untuk apa. Minseok mengerutkan dahinya, "Ada 3 orang, kenapa?"

"Tidak apa."

Hening. Tidak ada pembicaraan lagi diantara mereka. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Minseok sibuk memikirkan bagaimana cara mereka keluar sedang Kyungsoo memikirkan nasib buruknya hari ini. Dan jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya ia berharap Chanyeol tiba-tiba datang dan menolongnya keluar dari sini.

"Kau tau tempat ini?" Tanya Chanyeol menoleh pada Luhan. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Daerah itu kotor sekali. Banyak gedung kosong tidak terpakai disana.

"Apa kita masuk sekarang?"

"Tidak, belum. Sebentar lagi pasti bos mereka akan keluar dan meninggalkan bawahannya disana."

"Yakin?" Tanya Chanyeol memastikan. "Sangat."

Setelah itu tidak ada pembicaraan lagi. Mereka sibuk memantau dari jauh. Chanyeol sempat curiga kalau Luhan salah satu teman mereka. Tapi mengingat wajah khawatirnya sekarang mungkin hal itu tidak mungkin.

"Lihat, bos mereka sudah keluar."

Luhan menepuk-nepuk bahu Chanyeol dengan cukup keras. Chanyeol menolehkan pandangannya kearah yang ditunjuk Luhan. Ia melihat dua orang pria keluar dari gedung. Yang seorang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya sedangkan seorang lagi berlari mengambil mobil. "Apa kita perlu menghafal plat nomornya?"

"Tidak perlu, kurasa itu tidak penting. Aku yakin mereka punya urusan dengan teman Kyungsoo bukan Kyungsoo sendiri. Yang kutau selama ini Kyungsoo tidak pernah aneh-aneh, dia tidak mungkin berurusan dengan seorang pria seperti mereka," Luhan mengatakan pendapatnya. Chanyeol hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Ia bingung kenapa ia mau-mau saja mengikuti omongan Luhan, yang bahkan baru ia kenal tadi. Ah tidak penting, yang penting Kyungsoonya selamat, pikirnya.

"Kenapa kau tau tentang hal ini?"

"Maksudmu?" Luhan mengerutkan dahinya bingung tapi tatapannya masih kedepan. Untung saja kaca film mobil Chanyeol cukup gelap sehingga dua orang tadi tidak tau jika ada yang melihat mereka.

"Maksudku, ya begitulah," Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya, bingung menjelaskan maksudnya.

"Ah aku paham maksudmu. Aku terlalu sering melihat film, jadi aku paham," jelas Luhan dan Chanyeol mendelik tajam kearah Luhan. "Yang benar saja!"

"Aku serius. Dan juga aku menggunakan logika," ucap Luhan santai. Chanyeol mendengus. "Lihat mereka sudah jalan,"

"Jalankan mobilmu ke gedung itu," titah Luhan. Chanyeol menekuk wajahnya, ia tidak suka disuruh-suruh seperti ini. "Apa kau punya sesuatu seperti tongkat baseball atau semacamnya? Kita akan gunakan itu untuk memukul mereka,"

Chanyeol langsung keluar menuju bagasinya mengambil beberapa benda yang sekiranya bisa ia gunakan. "Apa seperti ini?" tanya Chanyeol dengan membawa dua tongkat kayu besar yang entah untuk apa dan kenapa bisa ada didalam mobilnya.

"Oke. Ayo."

Luhan keluar dari mobil setelah mengambil salah satu tongkat. Dengan tangan sedikit gemetar ia masuk kedalam gedung perlahan. Chanyeol mengikutinya dari belakang. Samar-samar mereka mendengar percakapan tiga orang di belakang gedung. Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya. "Dimana mereka mnyembunyikan Kyungsoo?"

"Aku rasa diatas," ucap Luhan. "Kurasa kita tidak perlu memukul mereka. Mereka ada dibelakang. Kuharap mereka tidak mendengar kita," lanjut Luhan dan setelah itu terdengar suara musik dari arah belakang. Luhan dan Chanyeol bersyukur karena hal itu membuat suara mereka bisa teredam.

Dengan cepat mereka menaiki tangga setenang mungkin dan mendengar dua orang wanita sedang berbicara. Chanyeol yang tidak sabar langsung berlari dan membuat debu-debu disekitarnya beterbangan. Alhasil ia terbatuk dan mendapat delikan tajam dari Luhan. "Dasar bodoh! Jangan tergesa-gesa!"

Cklek. Kriet.

Dua wanita yang sedang berbicara tadi langsung diam. Tubuh mereka menegang seketika. Kemudian Luhan dan Chanyeol melongokkan kepalanya diantara pintu. Minseok bernapas lega. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Tubuhnya bergetar dan kemudian ia menangis ketika melihat Chanyeol disana. Chanyeol yang melihatnya gugup dan khawatir. Ia berlari kearah Kyungsoo setelah sebelumnya mendorong Luhan cukup keras.

"Tidak apa, Kyungsoo. Jangan khawatir. Aku ada disini," Chanyeol memeluk Kyungsoo sambil melepaskan ikatan tali yang ada ditangan Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku.." lirih Kyungsoo. Chanyeol yang teringat terdiam. "Kita bicarakan nanti," bisik Chanyeol dengan suara rendah tepat ditelinga Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengeratkan remasan tangannya pada punggung Chanyeol. Mati-matian menahan suara dengan menggigit bibirnya.

Minseok tertawa tanpa suara ketika melihatnya. Kemudian matanya menatap Luhan yang sedari tadi diam. Jengah melihat adegan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

Seakan merasa diperhatikan, Luhan menolehkan pandangannya kesamping dan ia melihat Minseok yang juga menatapnya. Saling tatap dan kemudian Luhan mendekatinya melepaskan ikatan tali di tangannya. Minseok tersenyum manis. Luhan salah tingkah ketika Minseok memberinya senyuman. "Kita pergi." alih Luhan yang masih salah tingkah.

Dengan sigap Chanyeol menggendong tubuh Kyungsoo yang sepertinya sangat lelah karena tidak bisa digerakkan. Ia berlari dengan pelan dibelakang mengikuti Minseok dan Luhan yang sudah lebih dulu. Musik dari arah belakang makin lama makin keras. Luhan tersenyum senang karena rencananya berhasil.

Setelah keluar dari gedung mereka masuk kedalam mobil Chanyeol dan melaju meninggalkan daerah itu.

Setelah kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu, sekarang disinilah keempat mahluk Tuhan yang tengah terdiam memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu. Terlihat disana raut muka yang masih bisa dikatakan syok dengan kejadian barusan yang menimpa mereka, lebih tepatnya pada wanita pendek bermata bulat yang sekarang sedang duduk di sofa dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Ini minum dulu," ucap Minseok sambil mengulurkan sebotol air mineral. Kyungsoo diam, ia menerima botol air mineral itu dengan bantuan Chanyeol dan sedikit meneguknya, ia masih kaget dengan apa yang terjadi barusan.

"Kyung, apa kau tak apa?" Tanya Luhan yang sekarang duduk di sebelah kanan Kyungsoo. Tidak menghiraukan seorang lelaki yang duduk di samping kiri Kyungsoo. Lelaki yang menyelamatkan Kyungsoo yang sekarang menatap Luhan dengan tatapan sinis tak suka.

"Terimakasih, Lu. Aku tidak apa, aku hanya masih kaget," Kyungsoo tersenyum ke Luhan yang masih menatapnya cemas. Minseok, Luhan, serta Chanyeol begitu lega setelah mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi lenyap.

"Min, apa kau mengenal mereka?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang sekarang beralih menatap Minseok dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya, tapi aku rasa aku tau siapa dalang dari semua ini, melihat pakaian dan mobil yang orang itu bawa," ucap Minseok menjelaskan.

"Kau harus membicarakan persoalan ini pada ayahmu, Min," terang Kyungsoo.

"Akan aku coba," ucap Minseok dengan senyuman di akhir kalimatnya. #adaorangyangterpanadisini

"Ehhm Kyung, sepertinya kau harus menjelaskan sesuatu ke Chanyeol. Lihatlah dia menatap tidak suka pada temanmu itu," bisik Minseok pada Kyungsoo yang melihat tatapan tak suka milik Chanyeol pada Luhan. Oh ayolah mereka sudah setengah hari bersama dan kenapa tatapan Chanyeol kembali seperti itu?

"Oh iya, aku baru sadar," Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya ke dua orang lelaki disebelahnya. Ia berdeham membuat dua lelaki tadi sadar dan kembali menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Ehm, Lu, perkenalkan... I-ini suamiku... Chanyeol..." Ujar Kyungsoo lirih.

"Aku sudah tau," jawab Luhan datar. Pandangannya lurus kedepan, sama sekali tidak melihat Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo gugup. Ia menarik-narik lengan jaket Luhan sampai Luhan melihatnya. "Apa kau marah padaku?"

Luhan diam. Ia masih sakit hati saat Chanyeol memperkenalkan diri sebagai suami Kyungsoo. Demi Tuhan, ia memang menyukai Kyungsoo dari dulu tapi kalau sudah begini mau bagaimana lagi.

"Ayolah maafkan aku, Lu. Aku akan melakukan apapun asal kau memaafkanku." Chanyeol mendelik kearah Kyungsoo. Melakukan apapun?!

Luhan masih diam. Tiba-tiba ingatannya kembali ketika ia sangat depresi sewaktu Kyungsoo mengabarinya kalau ia akan menikah. Tapi dirinya waktu itu tidak bisa datang karena studinya di Cina. Sesampainya di Korea pun ia sampai sekarang belum pernah kerumah Kyungsoo. Ia hanya diminta orangtuanya menempati rumah mereka.

Ah sudahlah, batin Luhan. Ia menghela napas. Menatap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum. "Sudahlah tidak apa, aku memaafkanmu. Aku memang sakit hati karena bukan dirimu sendiri yang bilang. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, hal itu sudah terjadi," jelas Luhan. Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar. Chanyeol makin merengut. Luhan melirik Chanyeol dan terkekeh pelan.

"Tapi tadi kurasa aku mendengarmu bilang kalau mau melakukan apapun?" Tanya Luhan dengan senyum jahilnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk antusias. "Kalau begitu, aku ingin kau mentraktirku makan,"

"E-eeh itu.." Pandangan Kyungsoo langsung tertuju pada Chanyeol disebelah kirinya yang hanya diam. Seakan tau apa yang dipikiran Kyungsoo, Luhan pun bertanya, "Apa boleh Chanyeol-ssi?"

Chanyeol merengut tidak suka. Ia mendengus kasar. Kyungsoo beralih menarik-narik lengan jaket Chanyeol dan sedikit merajuk. "Ayolah Chanyeol,"

Minseok yang sedari tadi diam tertawa melihat adegan itu sedangkan Luhan meneguhkan hatinya melihat Kyungsoo seperti itu pada Chanyeol.

"Sebenarnya tidak boleh. Aku tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengan pria lain," ucap Chanyeol yang membuat Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum miring, ia kemudian berkata, "Tenang saja, aku mengizinkan kalau itu Luhan tapi.." Chanyeol merendahkan tubuhnya sejajar dengan telinga Kyungsoo kemudian berbisik, "..kau harus membayarnya nanti." Lanjut Chanyeol dengan suara rendah. Kyungsoo terkesiap. Ia membeku ditempat. Chanyeol terkekeh. Kemudian ia menegakkan badannya kembali dan menatap Luhan.

"Tentu saja tidak apa, Luhan-ssi." Kata Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya aku dan Kyungsoo harus pulang,"

Chanyeol berdiri tapi tangannya dipegang Kyungsoo yang masih terduduk. Ia menatap Chanyeol memelas. "Ada apa?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, kemudian mengikuti Chanyeol yang berdiri. Ia berlari ke arah Minseok. "Minseok, aku pulang dulu. Terimakasih karena sudah menampungku dua hari ini. Aku akan menelponmu besok," Ia memeluk Minseok erat. "Iya, kalau ada apa-apa langsung hubungi aku,"

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya kemudian beralih ke Luhan. Luhan menatapnya konyol. Kyungsoo mendengus tidak suka. Tapi perlahan pipinya memerah teringat Chanyeol tadi. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia berdeham lalu berkata, "Lu, aku pulang dulu. Masalah tadi kau telpon aku saja."

Luhan tersenyum sebagai jawaban. Kemudian Chanyeol menyeret Kyungsoo untuk pulang.

Dan disinilah Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol sekarang, duduk di sofa rumah mereka. Kyungsoo hanya diam begitupun Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan 'aku butuh penjelasan akan semua yang terjadi' . Seakan tau dengan tatapan itu, Kyungsoo menghela napas dan mulai menjelaskan.

"Ehmm, maafkan aku ka-karena aku pergi dari rumah," Chanyeol menatap tajam Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menjadi ciut karena tatapan itu, kemudian ia melanjutkan, "Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tau aku kekanakkan. Dan soal cincinmu aku akan menggan-"

"Cukup," sela Chanyeol sebelum Kyungsoo menyelesaikan perkataanya. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya yang bulat menatap manik mata Chanyeol yang mulai menghangat.

"Kau tidak perlu mengganti cincin itu," ujar Chanyeol tersenyum, "dan... jangan pernah meninggalkan rumah lagi, Kyung. Jangan meninggalkanku lagi," lanjut Chanyeol. Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya kaget. Tak pernah Kyungsoo mendengar Chanyeol mengucapkan kalimat setulus itu. Jantung Kyungsoo sudah tidak karuan, entahlah rasanya ia begitu senang mendengar perkataan Chanyeol barusan.

Apa aku mulai mencintainya? batin Kyungsoo

"Lebih baik kau istirahat. Aku tau kau masih terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi tadi," ucap Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kamarnya, tapi sebelum ia masuk ke dalam kamar Kyungsoo berhenti diambang pintu dan membalikkan badannya menghadap Chanyeol yang ternyata mengikutinya.

"Terimakasih atas semuanya Yeol.." Kyungsoo berkata dengan lirih. Ia tersenyum lembut. Chanyeol membalas dengan senyuman yang benar-benar tulus. Kemudian tangan besarnya beralih ke atas kepala Kyungsoo, mengusapnya pelan.

"Selamat tidur," 

Pagi yang cerah hari ini, burung-burung berkicau dengan indahnya. Sesosok wanita yang masih setia dibawah selimut tebalnya yang nyaman enggan untuk membuka matanya. Ia masih benar-benar lelah dengan apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya kemarin. Dengan perlahan namun pasti wanita itu perlahan membuka matanya menampilkan manik hitam nya yang indah.

"Jam berapa ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Ia melihat nakas yang tepat berada disebelah kasur empuknya, matanya langsung mebelalak tanda terkejut.

"APA? AKU KESIANGANN! ASTAGA SARAPANNYA!" Kyungsoo menjerit kala melihat jarum jam menunjukkan angka 08.35. Kyungsoo langsung melompat dari kasurnya menuju pintu, berharap masih ada sisa waktu untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk Chanyeol.

CEKLEK

"Oh kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo hanya mematung di depan kamarnya, ia benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang! Bayangkan saja Chanyeol memakai celemek yang biasa ia pakai memasak dan ditangan kanannya sedang memegang spatula dan ditangan kiri nya memegang panci. Kyungsoo benar-benar tekejut sekaligus terpana dengan apa yang di lihatnya , Chanyeol memasak...

1 detik  
2 detik  
5 detik

YANG BENAR SAJA CHANYEOL MEMASAK?!

"Yak! Apa yang kau lamunkan hah?" Tanya Chanyeol setelah lama Kyungsoo hanya terdiam di ambang pintu dengan mulut terbuka dan matanya yang semakin lebar

"A-anu.. kau.. kau... kau memasak?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan ekpresi O_O

"Apa kau tidak lihat apa yang sedang aku lakukan huh?" Dengus Chanyeol kembali menyibukkan diri dengan masakannya.

"A- maksudku, aku hanya terkejut selama ini aku tidak pernah melihatmu seperti ini, mendekati kompor saja aku tidak pernah melihatnya.. dan... dan sekarang aku melihatmu memasak," Kyungsoo benar-benar heran dengan pemandangan didepan nya dan menurut spekulasi Kyungsoo entah mengapa Chanyeol hari ini begitu tampan.. bukan karna Chanyeol selama ini tidak tampan , hanya saja hari ini... berbeda. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.

"Sudahlah, kau duduk saja jangan heran seperti itu.. Aku bangun dan melihat dapur masih bersi. Biasanya kan kau pagi-pagi sudah bangun dan masak, kupikir tak apa sesekali membuatkanmu sarapan dan lagi pula.. kau masih butuh banyak istirahat," ucap Chanyeol sambil memasukkan bumbu nasi goreng ke dalam pan.

Kyungsoo langsung merona, entahlah.. kali ini rona merahnya menjalar ke seluruh muka hingga kupingnya pun ikut memerah. Jantungnya berdegup cepat. Perutnya tiba-tiba melilit.

BLAM

"Aneh. Dia kenapa? Kenapa masuk lagi?" Chanyeol bingung. "Jangan-jangan.."

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak mau berprasangka buruk. "Kupikir aku sudah berlaku baik. Aku tidak jahat lagi, kan?"

.

.  
Kyungsoo mengipasi mukanya dengan buku yang ada di nakas, berharap merah di pipinya memudar.

"A-apa itu tadi? Dia perhatian sekali.. ukh," blushing Kyungsoo makin kentara.

"Huaaa sepertinya aku harus mandi," ucap Kyungsoo panik.

Setelah beberapa menit, Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah yang sudah tidak merah lagi tentu nya. Kyungsoo mengganti bajunya dan merapikan rambutnya. Ia memberanikan diri keluar dari kamarnya.

CEKLEK

"Hei! Kau ini! Kenapa malah masuk lagi?" Tanya Chanyeol kesal sambil menghidangkan makanan yang ia buat ke atas meja makan.

"Aku.. Aku mandi," ujar Kyungsoo sambil membantu Chanyeol meghidangkan makanan yang Chanyeol buat.

"Jjah! Makanlah," Chanyeol duduk berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo,  
Kyungsoo masih diam sambil menatap ke makanan yang Chanyeol buat.

"Jangan kau pandang seperti itu. Tidak akan beracun! Begini-begini aku les masak waktu SMP!" Yah begitulah.. Chanyeol ya Chanyeol sifatnya tak akan bisa berubah.. Mendengar hal itu, Kyungsoo tersenyum minta maaf lalu mengambil sendok dan garpu yang ada di sisi piring. Mereka makan dengan hikmat, kemudian Chanyeol bertanya, "Bagaimana? Enak?"

Kyungsoo berjengit kaget. Ia menatap Chanyeol sebentar lalu tersenyum manis yang membuat jantung Chanyeol berpacu cepat. "Enak kok."

Chanyeol kembali menundukkan kepalanya, memakan makanannya. Ia terlalu malu untuk menatap Kyungsoo yang menurutnya sangat manis pagi ini. Tangannya sedikit gemetar saat memegang sendok, perutnya melilit mulas entah karena apa. Tapi ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya dan kembali makan.

"Ehmm Chanyeol.. Maafkan aku karena aku kesiangan tadi.. dan seharusnya aku membantumu, bukan hanya bengong di ambang pintu. Aku hanya heran.. Apa kau tidak kerja?" Walaupun sebenarnya bukan itu yang membuat Kyungsoo heran.

"Tidak, aku mengambil cuti," jawab Chanyeol yang masih fokus dengan makanannya.

"Eh kenapa tiba-tiba?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Chanyeol menatapnya, "Hanya ingin saja,"

Kyungsoo mengerjap takjub, "Oh begitu,"

Hening.

"Hei, apa kau tidak pernah membicarakan tentang aku kepada teman-temanmu?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Hm, i-itu anu.. Ba-bagaimana aku menjelaskannya ya?" Tanya Kyungsoo balik sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku hanya bercerita kalau aku menikah tapi tidak bercerita dengan siapa," Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol takut-takut. Takut kalau sikapnya kembali lagi dan ia akan dimarahi. Chanyeol terdiam mendengarkan. Kyungsoo yang merasa ditunggu pun melanjutkan.

"Bu-bukan maksudku untuk tidak nenceritakanmu.. Ta-tapi aku hanya bingung, bagaimana untuk menceritakannya. Dan lagi pula saat aku akan bercerita mereka selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan. Yah.. dan aku berfikir mungkin suatu hari teman-temanku akan tau tentangmu dan bertemu denganmu secara langsung," jelas Kyungsoo panjang lebar. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Kyungsoo menghela napas pelan. Ia siap kalau saja Chanyeol memarahinya.

"Aku sedikit kecewa dengan hal itu," ucap Chanyeol dengan menegakkan kepalanya menatap Kyungsoo sayang.

"Tapi aku tau itu juga kesalahanku, kesalahan kita. Kurasa wajar kalau kau tidak menceritakannya karena kita menikah tidak berdasar cinta dan mungkin saja waktu itu kau memang tidak mengakuiku. Asal kau tau aku juga begitu," Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian terkekeh mengingat sangat kekanakkan sekali pikirannya sewaktu itu.

Kyungsoo tertegun, ia menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa," kata Chanyeol pelan.

"Aku akan berusaha mengenalkanmu dengan semua temanku nanti," ucap Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol mengernyit heran, "Ada apa?"

"Ah tidak.."

"Ayolah, katakan saja,"

"Tidak apa?"

"Memang apa yang akan kau tanyakan?"

Kyungsoo mengerjap bingung. "Jadi.."

"Ya?" Chanyeol menunggu dengan sabar.

"Apa kau sudah mengakuiku?"

Chanyeol terkejut, ia membulatkan matanya. Kemudian ia tertawa keras. "Menurutmu bagaimana?" Kyungsoo merengut. Dengan kesal ia mengambil piring dan gelas yang isinya sudah habis ke dapur. Ia tidak mempedulikan teriakan Chanyeol yang memanggilnya. Ia kesal, tentu saja. Bagian mana yang lucu sampai ia tertawa keras seperti itu?

TBC

Sekarang tinggallah mereka berdua, Luhan dan Minseok yang saling diam. Luhan berulang kali mencuri pandang kearah Minseok. Berulang kali ia mengambil cangkir yang sudah kosong untuk sekadar berpura-pura meminumnya. Minseok terkikik geli melihat tingkah Luhan. "Ya! Sampai kapan kau melakukannya? Kalau kau masih haus bisa aku ambilkn minum lagi. Sini, kemarikan cangkirnya,"

Luhan terkejut dan langsung mengambil cangkir, "Ti-tidak, tidak perlu. Aku tidak haus kok,"

"Tapi kau meminum dari cangkir yang kosong sejak tadi,"

Luhan tersedak. Minseok semakin tertawa keras. Lucu sekali orang ini, pikirnya. Kemudian Luhan tersenyum melihat Minseok yang tertawa lepas begitu. Dan ia merasa harus pulang sekarang, walaupun ia tidak ingin, entahlah. "Kalau begitu, aku akan pulang sekarang,"

Minseok tersenyum konyol melihat Luhan yang tiba-tibq gugup, "Baiklah, Luhan-ssi, pulanglah. Lagipula aku dirumah sendirian, tidak baik kalau bersama pria asing disini,"

Luhan tersedak -lagi- dan langsung menutup mulutnya. Kemudian ia berjalan kearah pintu utama rumah Minseok.

Sebelum pulang ia berkata pada Minseok, "Aku pulang dulu, Minseok-ssi. Lain kali berhati-hatilah."

Minseok terkekeh. "Ya, terima kasih karena sudah menyelamatkanku dan Kyungsoo." walaupun kau datang karena Kyungsoo, bukan aku.

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya paham, "Oh ya, senang berkenalan denganmu. Selamat malam,"

"Selamat malam,"

Author's Note:

Xiu: maaf ya telat readers~ karna gak sempet , tetep baca yah :") itu aja luv readers~ #peluksatusatu

Nini: Halo! Maaf ya kita telat update karena kemarin sibuk banget sama buku wkwkwk. Btw, ada yang penasaran sama Xiuhan/Lumin di cerita ini? Gak ada? Oh yaudah..

Mind to review?

Love,

Xiunini


	8. Chapter 8

Author: Xiunini

Title: What is Love?

Cast: Chanyeol, GS!Kyungsoo, Luhan, Kai, GS!Xiumin

Pair: Chanyeol x GS!Kyungsoo, Luhan x GS!Kyungsoo

Genre: Drama & Romance.

Warning: Typos, Garing, EYD kacau, Absurd

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

~Selamat membaca~

Enjoy~

.

.

Setelah Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol membereskan makanan yang ada di atas meja, mereka berdua kembali sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Seperti biasanya Chanyeol akan menandatangani berkas-berkas yang belum ditanda tangani nya di kantor kemarin. Cuti bukan berarti melalaikan pekerjaan, pikir Chanyeol, dan Kyungsoo... entah dapat hidayah dari mana, dengan perasaan yang masih dongkol, ia sekarang sedang membuatkan kopi dan membuat pancake untuk Chanyeol.

"Ini," ujar Kyungsoo sambil meletakkan nampan yang berisi kopi dan pancake buatannya.

"Ehm, taruh disana saja," balas Chanyeol sambil menunjukkan meja kecil di dekat sofanya. Matanya masih fokus dengan berkas-berkas yang menumpuk di meja.

Kyungsoo pun menaruh nampan itu setelah mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Setelahnya ia pun duduk di sebalah kanan sofa tempat Chanyeol duduk. Kyungsoo hanya memandangi apa yang sedang di kerjakan oleh Chanyeol. Ia penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol, walaupun ia masih sedikit marah karena kejadian tadi.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol setelah Kyungsoo tertangkap basah memandangi berkas-berkas yang ada di depan Chanyeol tepatnya yang diatas meja.

"Tidak, aku hanya kagum saja dengan mu," jawab Kyungsoo yang langsung merutuki dirinya sendiri karena sudah berkata aneh.

"Wah.. Kau memujiku?" canda Chanyeol dan hanya dibalas tatapan malas oleh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terdiam saat melihat tangan Chanyeol, iya benar tangan Chanyeol.. Tangan nya terluka.. Dan lukanya cukup panjang dan dalam. Melihat itu Kyungsoo langsung bergegas mengambil kotak P3K. Setelah ia mendapat apa yang ia cari, Kyungsoo kembali ke tempat dimana Chanyeol masih berkutat dengan berkasnya. Tapi Kyungsoo teringat sesuatu dan ke dapur sebentar sebelum kembali ke temoat Chanyeol. Ia mengambil mangkuk plastik yang cukup besar dan mengisinya dengan air dan Kyungsoo pun memasukkan anti septik kedalamnya. Dirasa sudah tercampur dengan baik barulah Kyungsoo ke tempat Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melihat apa yang sedang di bawa oleh Kyungsoo. Chanyeol hanya diam dan memandangi Kyungsoo yang mulai sibuk dengan kotak P3K nya.

"Kemarikan tanganmu," ucap Kyungsoo sambil menarik tangan Chanyeol yang terluka. Chanyeol hanya diam mengernyitkan keninganya heran, jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya. Entahlah sentuhan tangan Kyungsoo pada tangannya begitu lembut, ia tidak pernah membayangkan kalau tangan Kyungsoo akan selembut ini. Bayangkan saja, Kyungsoo selalu melakukan pekerjaan rumah yang tentu saja itu akan menbuat tangannya kasar atau semacamnya, tapi itu semua di luar ekspetasi Chanyeol karena realitanya fangan Kyungsoo sangat lembut.

"Aww, pelan-pelan burung hantu," Chanyeol menjerit alay setelah ia merasa Kyungsoo terlalu kuat menekan lukanya.

"Ya! Kuping lebar, kau kan laki-laki. Tahan sedikit. Lagi pula aku melakukannya dengan pelan," balas Kyungsoo marah-marah. Tapi marahnya Kyungsoo tak bertahan lama karna melihat luka Chanyeol yang benar-benar dalam.

"Astaga.. sebenarnya kau terkena apa Chanyeol? Kenapa kemarin aku tidak melihatnya? Apa karena pisau kemarin?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Itu.. yah aku terkena sayatannya sedikit, mungkin karna aku memakai jaket hitam. Tapi sebelum nya tidak terasa sakit. Saat kita sampai ke apartement tepatnya waktu aku mandi, aku baru menyadari darahnya sudah membeku dan sakitnya baru terasa," jelas Chanyeol kikuk sambil menggaruk tengkuknya dengan tangannya yang bebas. Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menitikkan air matanya yang terjatuh tepat ditelapak tangan Chanyeol.

"Hei, jangan menangis," ucap Chanyeol gelagapan sambil mengusap puncak kepala Kyungsoo. "Aku tidak apa" kata Kyungsoo pelan.

"Maafkan aku Chan.. aku memang tidak berguna sebagai istrimu.. hiks aku, aku sudah membuatmu seperti ini hiks.. aku seharus nya ti-tidak pergi saat itu hikss.. aku-ak-"

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu, Soo, aku tidak apa dan jangan pernah lagi kau bilang kalau kau istri yang tidak berguna. Kau telah menjadi istri yang baik untukku selama ini," timpal Chanyeol. Kyungsoo benar-benar tertegun akan kata-kata yang Chanyeol ucapkan tadi.

Benar-benar tulus, batin Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berhenti menangis. Matanya yang masih berair menatap mata Chanyeol yang hangat seakan mengucapkan 'aku tak apa, kau istri terbaik yang aku punya'

Lama mereka saling menatap dan tidak terasa tangan Chanyeol yang sudah di perban oleh Kyungsoo sudah mengenggam tangan lembut milik Kyungsoo sedari tadi.

.  
Kyungsoo duduk di depan TV sambil meminum susu coklatnya, begitu asik sampai tidak mengetahui keberadaan Chanyeol yang saat itu sudah ada di belakang sofa tempat Kyungsoo duduk. "Ternyata kau suka film romance?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara bass yang sontak mengejutkan Kyungsoo.

"Yak! Kau ini mengejutkanku tau!" raut muka Kyungsoo langsung berubah mendung, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal karena kedamaiannya diganggu pria bertelinga lebar dibelakangnya.

"Hahaha.. Salah sendiri kau begitu fokus menonton sampai-sampai mata besarmu itu seolah ingin keluar dari tempatnya," sindir Chanyeol dan hal itu sukses membuat Kyungsoo tambah mendung dan sekarang pose ngambeknya semakin lucu dengan bibir yang dimajukan dan muka yang merah menahan emosi.

"Aish, kau menganggu acara menontonku yg berharga tau! Uuuh pergi sana jauh-jauh!" sungut Kyungsoo sebal dengan tingkah laku Chanyeol yang menyebalkan.

"Dasar burung hantu bisanya marah saja. Lihat saja beberapa hari lagi kau akan menjadi nenek-nenek," ujar Chanyeol sadis dengan tangan yang menunjuk-nunjuk kening Kyungsoo yang sekarang sedang membentuk perempatan.

"Yakk! Kau ini menyebalkannnn! Dasar kuping lebar!" suara teriakan Kyungsoo begitu dahsyat. Mungkin tetangga mereka yang sedang tidur harus bagun karena berpikir bahwa ada bencana alam yang sedang terjadi. Ngomong-ngomong ini membuatku teringat dengan bulan-bulan pertama mereka tinggal bersama, bukankah mereka juga ramai seperti ini?

"Hei! Tak perlu berteriak seperti itu, kupingku sakit tau!" secara tidak langsung pun Chanyeol ikut berteriak.

"Siapa yang memulainya duluan, hah? Aku tidak akan berakhir berteriak seperti ini kalau kau tidak mengangguku tadi! Ini semua salahmu!" ujar Kyungsoo dengan nada final menuduh Chanyeol sebagai biang rusuhnya.

"Apa-apaan itu, hah? Kau sendiri yang duluan berteriak! Aku hanya bertanya dan kau langsung berteriak,"

"Aku kan kaget gara-gara suaramu itu! Salahkan suaramu yang berat dan mengerikan!"

Dan berakhirlah malam yg tadinya tenang menjadi kacau karna hal sepele. Tiada hari tanpa bertengkar bagi mereka, mungkin ketenangan pagi tadi hanyalah kebetulan semata atau mungkin keduanya sedangan berada di bawah alam sadar mereka.

.  
"Dasar kuping lebar tidak tau diri! Bisa-bisanya menyalahkanku!" ucap Kyungsoo sebal sambil meninju boneka beruangnya dengan brutal, membayangkan kalau itu adalah Chanyeol.

Drrrttt

"Halo?"

"Eung ? Ahh iya aku istrinya"

"Eoh ? Apa tidak bisa kau menelponnya saja?"

"Kalau begitu pagi-pagi saja telpon dia lagi,"

"Hmm bagaimana yah.."

"Huftt baiklah, tunggu sebentar,"

Kyungsoo pun berjalan keluar kamarnya menuju kamar Chanyeol denganemggerutu karena orang tadi benar-benar mengganggu malamnya. Sesampainya di depan kamar Chanyeol, Kyungsoo bimbang antara KETUK atau TIDAK

"Aisshh," Kyungsoo benar-benar memiliki gengsi yang besar.

TOK TOK TOK

KRIETT

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol datar seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi diantara mereka.

"Ini ada bawahanmu ingin bicara," ujar Kyungsoo sambil menyodorkan handpohonenya dengan muka yang ditekuk. Chanyeol pun mengambil handphone yang di sodorkan oleh Kyungsoo dan di mulailah perbincangan yang Kyungsoo tak mengerti itu, hinggau rasa kantuknya datang. Kyungsoo sesekali menguap melihat hal itu, Chanyeol mengerti kalau Kyungsoo sudah ingin tidur tapi pembicaraan Chanyeol dan bawahannya itu belum selesai, salahkan handphone Chanyeol yang entah ada dimana dan batrenya habis.

"Hei.. kalau sudah mengantuk tidur saja, mungkin ini akan membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama, masih banyak yang ingin kami bicarakan. Tidak apa kan kalau aku meminjam handphonemu?" tanya Chanyeol. Tangannya menutup tempat suara handphone itu agar suaranya yang sedang berbicara pada Kyungsoo tidak terdengar oleh bawahannya.

"Hm, terserah kau saja," Kyungsoo mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya lucu dengan mata yang sayu sambil menguap. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo sekarang yang terlihat seperti anak kecil, seandainya saja Kyungsoo sedang tidak mengantuk sekarang mungkin dia akan blushing ria melihat senyuman Chanyeol yang menyejukkan dan yang hanya ia tunjukkan untuknya.

"Besok pagi akan aku kembalikan," kata Chanyeol, "tidurlah."

"Iya, selamat malam Chanyeol," ujar Kyungsoo lembut.

"Selamat malam, Kyung," balas Chanyeol tak kalah lembut. Kyungsoo pun berjalan ke kamarnya dengan lemas. Dia sudah tak tahan lagi, dia sudah sangat mengantuk.

TBC

Author's Note:

Xiu: sebelum nya maaf banget buat para readersss... hai aku author xiu.. ehmm ga tau harus ngmng apa... sekali lagi kami minta maaf karna yahh para author lagi semi ujian.. dan bentar lagi author xiu ujian~ doain supaya bisa ngerjain yah ^3^ *apaansihini(?) Oke kembali lagi ke topik.. ini udh di lanjutin dan maaf banget karna ff kli ini ga memuaskan mungkin author xiu bakal off dulu sementara waktu.. jdi... tetap menunggu buat ff ini yahhhhhh makasih... ^3^ *peluksatusatu

Nini: Halo! Kita datang lagi loh hehew. Maaf ya updatenya lama, soalnya ini habis UN:"3 Maaf ya kalau chapter ini agak mengecewakan:3

Mind to review?

Love,

Xiunini


	9. Chapter 9

Author: Xiunini

Title: What is Love?

Cast: Chanyeol, GS!Kyungsoo, Luhan, Kai, GS!Xiumin

Pair: Chanyeol x GS!Kyungsoo, Luhan x GS!Kyungsoo

Genre: Drama & Romance.

Warning: Typos, Garing, EYD kacau, Absurd

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

~Selamat membaca~

Enjoy~

.

.

Kyungsoo masih tertidur dengan pulasnya sampai sinar matahari pagi menginstrupsi nya untuk bangun. Kyungsoo duduk sambil meregangkan ototnya yang sedikit kaku. Lalu ia beranjak ke kamar mandi. Saat ingin membuka pintu kamar mandi terdengar suara pecahan kaca dari ruang dapur, Kyungsoo langsung berlari keluar kamar, pikirannya sudah keman-mana, ia takut kalau ada maling yang masuk ke rumahnya padahal hari masih pagi. Tapi pikiran itu langsung hilang saat melihat Chanyeol sedang membesihkan pecahan kaca yang diyakini adalah gelas.

"Astaga Chan... kau membuatku kena serangan jantung pagi-pagi," ujar Kyungsoo sambil mengelus dadanya, "aku pikir tadi ada maling masuk rumah,"

"Maafkan aku, tadi aku lapar dan ingin memasak tapi saat melewati meja aku tak sengaja menyenggolnya," Chanyeol meminta maaf kemudian memasukkan pecahan kaca ke dalam kantong dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Ia mentap Kyungsoo yang masih berdiam diri ikut menatapnya. "Aku benar-benar mengagetkanmu, ya? Maaf.."

Rasanya Kyungsoo ingin tertawa saat itu juga. Chanyeol yang meminta maaf begini terlihat lucu dimatanya. Ia tersenyum dan berkata, "Chanyeol kau tidak perlu memasak.. aku akan memasak untukmu."

Chanyeol diam.. Tak lama kemudian ia membuka suaranya lirih, "Aku tak ingin merepotkanmu,"

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol yang sekarang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya menahan kesal setelah mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol. "Siapa bilang kau merepotkanku, huh? Kau sama sekali tidak merepotkan ku.. lagi pula itu tanggung jawabku, Chanyeol!"

Setelah mengatakan itu mereka berdua saling menatap satu sama lain cukup lama sampai, "Aw!" Jari kyungsoo tertusuk pecahan gelas yang ternyata masih ada disana. Chanyeol tidak bersih ketika membersihkannya tadi!

"Astaga Kyungsoo," Chanyeol yang panik langsung saja menarik jari Kyungsoo dan menghisap darah yang keluar dari jarinya. Kyungsoo merasa pipinya memanas, entahlah perlakuan Chanyeol saat ini menurutnya sangat romantis. Sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri sibuk menghentikan darah yang keluar dari jari Kyungsoo.

 **-Kyungsoo Pov-**

"Aw!" aku memekik saat sesuatu yang tajam menusuk jariku, saat kulihat jariku sudah berdarah sampai menetes. Lukanya cukup dalam ternyata.

"Astaga Kyungsoo," tiba-tiba Chanyeol menggenggam jariku yang mengeluarkan darah dan menghisap darah yang keluar.

BLUSHH

Aahh aku merasa perlakuan Chanyeol saat ini sangat romantis seperti film romance yang sering aku tonton. Sebaiknya aku berhenti menonton film romance jika tak ingin blushing seperti ini, tapi siapa sih yang tidak blushing jika sekarang jarimu yang terluka sedang dihisap oleh pangeran tampan?

 **-Kyungsoo Pov end-**

"Kyung.. Kyung.. Kyung.. Kyung? YA! KYUNGSOO!"

Teriakan Chanyeol membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo tentang film romance dan pangeran tampannya, "Y-Ya? A-Ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo terbata.

"Apa masih sakit? Darahnya belum berhenti, kau baik-baik saja? Apa kita harus ke rumah sakit? Astaga! Mukamu juga memerah! Ayo kita ke rumah sakit!" Chanyeol menarik tangan Kyungsoo tapi ditahan oleh Kyungsoo dan menarik tangannya kembali.

Kyungsoo tersenyum menenangkan. Ia sudah sadar sepenuhnya dari lamunannya tadi, "Aku baik-baik saja. Perban saja lukanya, nanti juga berhenti darahnya."

Chanyeol ternganga, ia mengangkat tangannya dan menempelkannya ke dahi Kyungsoo. "Tapi kau tidak demam, Kyung.. Kenapa wajahmu memerah?"

Tawa aneh keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo. Ia menarik tangannya dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Pikirannya kembali pada lamunan memalukannya tadi. Sumpah, demi apa saja itu tadi memalukan. "Terima kasih, Chanyeol. Tapi aku tidak apa, nanti juga kering kok. Mungkin aku butuh mandi."

"Yasudah kau mandi sana dan jangan lupa bersihkan lukamu, aku yang akan membereskan sisa pecahannya." kata Chanyeol.

"Ehmm.. kalau begitu tunggu aku ya, aku akan membuat makanan untukmu, aku janji aku tak akan lama man–"

"Aku yang akan memasak hari ini," ujar Chanyeol cepat.

Kyungsoo diam saja, ia ingin menyela perkataan Chanyeol tapi diurungkan nya saat melihat tatapan Chanyeol yang seakan berkata 'CEPAT MANDI'. Kyungsoo merengut ketika ditatap seperti itu membuat Chanyeol tertawa. Ia menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Kyungsoo, "Sudahlah, kau mandi saja, sayang."

BLUSH.

Ia mendongak menatap Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya sambil tersenyum bak malaikat. Yakin sekali kalau wajah sampai kupingnya sudah memerah. Dan juga.. Apa katanya tadi? Sayang?

Kyungsoo ingin salto sekarang juga, ia mendengar panggilan sayang dari seorang Park Chanyeol untuk dirinya! Mimpi apa ia semalam?

Karena tidak mau semakin malu, ia berlari begitu saja meninggalkan Chanyeol.

.

.

Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakain dengan baik, Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar dan melihat Chanyeol yang masih berkutat di dapur. Kyungsoo bingung apa saja yang dimasak Chanyeol sampai selama itu dan berinisiatif untuk membantunya. "Perlu batuan?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Boleh saja, aku sedikit kerepotan," jawab Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada masakan yang sedang dibuatnya.

"Kau buat berapa macam makanan Chanyeol?! Kenapa kau mengeluarkan bahan makanan banyak sekali?" jerit Kyungsoo pelan. Entah mengapa perasaannya tidak enak.

"Cuma 3 macam kok. Benarkah? Ini pertama kalinya aku membuat makanan sebanyak ini," Chanyeol berkata enteng sambil tetap mengambil bahan makanan lagi dari dalam kulkas. Ia membuat makanan banyak seakan-akan semua member EXO akan berkunjung ke rumah.

Kyungsoo menghela napas, "Kau tak perlu mengambil banyak daging, sayur, bawang putih dan merah, oh dan satu lagi untuk apa gula merah?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi yang mengernyit bingung.

"Oh, aku pikir itu akan bagus jika dimasukkan kedalam sini," jawab Chanyeol sambil menunjuk salah satu panci yang didalamnya terdapat kuah dan rumput laut yang tentu saja itu bukan makanan manis.

"Ya ampun Chanyeol! Kau ingin membuat agar-agar atau apa? Apa maksudmu menambahkan gula merah kedalam makanan berkuah yang tidak seharusnya manis dan lagi didalamnya ada rumput laut."

Ternyata perasaan tidak enaknya tadi itu adalah Chanyeol yang dengan gaya sok taunya menambah berbagai jenis bahan kedalam satu panci!

"Aku tidak tau, Kyungsoo. Aku hanya kira-kira saja, kupikir rasanya akan enak."

"Kalau begitu cobalah makanan yang sedang kau masak itu,"

Chanyeol meringis pelan. Ia menggeleng pelan, "Kenapa tidak kau saja, Kyung?"

"Kau yang buat, jadi kau yang harus merasakannya pertama kali,"

"Kau saja,"

"Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko."

"Kyungsoo jahat!"

Kyungsoo benar-benar bingung dengan suaminya ini. Ia terlalu sering bereksperimen dengan makanan, padahal rata-rata makanan yang dibuat Chanyeol sekarang pedas dan asin.

"Biar saja!"

Chanyeol cemberut, ia menghentakkan bahan makanan yang sedang dipegangnya. Ia mundur dan duduk di meja makan, meminum air putih disana dan masih tetap mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Biar aku saja yang ambil alih, lebih baik kau mandi, baumu tidak enak dan lagi kita akan ditemukan tewas di dalam rumah jika kau masih ngotot melanjutkan acara memasakmu." Kyungsoo baru ingat bahwa Chanyeol hanya bisa masak nasih goreng. Kenapa sekarang Kyungsoo menjadi sangat pelupa?

"Yang cepat! Aku sangat lapar!" teriak Chanyeol sambil pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan naik ke lantai atas untuk mandi.

"Oh! Kenapa tadi aku tidak masak nasi goreng saja, ya?" gumam Chanyeol sambil menyalakan shower di kamar mandinya.

.

.

Pagi menjelang, Chanyeol sudah bersiap di meja makan untuk sarapan dan seperti biasa Kyungsoo menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka. Kyungsoo sudah memasang alarm untuk bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. Ia tidak mau mengambil resiko masuk rumah sakit karena keracunan masakan sang suami.

"Emm Chanyeol.. boleh tidak aku hari ini berkunjung ke rumah ibu? Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya," kata Kyungsoo sambil menyuapkan nasi.

Chanyeol meminum air putihnya, member jeda untuk membalas perkataan Kyungsoo. "Kau mau ke rumah ibu? Ibumu atau ibuku?"

"Ibumu Chanyeol! Mertuaku," ucap Kyungsoo sambil menahan kesal.

"Tentu saja boleh, Kyungsoo. Kau pasti sendirian kan di rumah.."

"Hehe.. kau tau sendiri kan kalau dirumah sangat sepi dan aku sedikit trauma dengan penculikan kemarin.. Itu membuatku khawatir, tapi sebenarnya aku lebih mengkhawatirkan Minseok.. Dari kecil dia selalu terlibat dalam masalah seperti ini," ujar Kyungsoo sedih.

"Tidak perlu sedih sepert itu. Aku yakin Minseok pasti bisa menangani ini, dia gadis yang pintar dan dapat bela diri, kan? Kurasa dia sudah berlatih untuk itu jadi kau tak perlu khawatir." Chanyeol melanjutkan lagi ritual sarapannya yang tertunda.

Kyungsoo diam. Ia tau betul bagaimana kerja keras Minseok dalam hal itu. Bagaimanapun mereka pernah bertetangga dan menjadi teman yang akrab, Kyungsoo tau benar bagaimana luka dan lebam yang ada di sekujur tubuh Minseok, entah itu waktu ia berlatih bela diri ataupun saat ia di culik, tapi... Minseok tetaplah wanita yang perlu dijaga. Minseok tidak bisa terlalu lelah karena pembuluh darah di hidungnya bisa pecah dan menyebabkan hidungnya mengeluarkan darah dan itu membuat Minseok banyak kehilangan darah.

Tak hanya satu atau dua kali mungkin setiap kali mereka bermain di halaman belakang rumah Minseok, Minseok akan mimisan, banyak darah yang keluar sampai mengenai baju dan celananya. Kyungsoo sendiri saat itu benar-benar panik saat pertama kali melihat kejadian itu.. tentu saja ia panik! Minseok mimisan di jalan yang sangat terik dan lebih parahnya lagi Minseok pingsan. Darah yang keluar pun tidak langsung berhenti. Kyungsoo berteriak dan saking paniknya ia lupa jika ia bisa memanggil ambulan. Ia menangis dan meneriaki nama Minseok dengan histeris. Semua orang yang ada di sana langsung mengelilingi mereka dan secepatnya memanggil ambulan. Setelah pertolongan datang barulah Kyungsoo sedikit tenang dan ia berterima kasih pada orang-orang yang sudah membantunya dan Minseok.

BRAKKKK

"YAKKK! PARK KYUNGSOO!" Kyungsoo terkesiap dari lamunannya. Ia mengerjap pelan, bingung.. Tapi tunggu.. APA? Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan marga milik Chanyeol, Park.

"YA! Kau sedang melamun apa?! Aku sudah memanggilmu hampir 35 kali! Aku pikir kau tadi sedang dirasuki!" sungut Chanyeol kesal. Oh yang benar saja, Chanyeol hampir gila karena memanggil Kyungsoo tadi.

"Maafkan aku. Aku sedang memikirkan Minseok." Kyungsoo hanya menundukkan wajahnya. Ia takut melihat Chanyeol yang meneriakinya dengan muka merah menahan marah. Ia takut kalau Chanyeol akan kembali seperti dulu lagi.

Chanyeol tergagap melihat Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba meminta maaf, ia merasa bersalah karena terlalu keras padanya. "Ma-maafkan aku juga.. Apa aku terlalu keras? Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu. Tatapanmu begitu kosong, kupikir kau ada masalah atau ada yang kau pikirkan, mungkin? Hei dengar.. jika kau sedang ada masalah atau apapun itu kau tak perlu sungkan untuk bercerita, oke? Kau bisa cerita padaku, siapa tau aku bisa membantu. Jangan menanggung semuanya sendiri, mengerti?" Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk, ia hampir menangis, ia tidak tau kalau Chanyeol benar-benar memperdulikannya .

Chanyeol menepuk kepala Kyungsoo sayang membuat yang ditepuk mendongak menatap Chanyeol yang tersenyum. Tangan besar Chanyeol terulur untuk menghapus air mata yang akan keluar dari ujung mata Kyungsoo. "Sudah, jangan menangis." ujar Chanyeol. "Yasudah, aku berangkat dulu. Jam berapa kau kerumah ibu?" lanjut Chanyeol. Seketika tepukan dikepalanya berubah menjadi usakan yang membuat rambut Kyungsoo berantakan.

"Aish! Rambutkuu Park!" Kyungsoo menggerutu sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengantar Chanyeol sampai pintu depan.

"Mungkin 20 menit lagi. Aku juga mau membeli kue untuk ibu. Apa kau pulang malam?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Mungkin.. Pekerjaanku masih banyak sekali, tapi jam 7 sepertinya aku sudah pulang," jawab Chanyeol, "Ada apa?"

"Jemput aku!"

"Tentu saja aku akan menjemputmu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan dirimu pulang sendiri malam-malam. Jadi kalau mau kesana, kau naik taksi saja, jangan pakai motormu."

Kyungsoo terkikik geli. Tangannya terulur untuk memperbaiki dasi Chanyeol yang kurang rapi. Chanyeol terkejut, berdeham pelan meredakan kegugupannya. Mencoba berpikir kalau itu adalah hal normal antara suami dan istri.

Setelah selesai membenarkan dasi Chanyeol, Kyungsoo tersenyum dan berkata, "Lain kali mainlah kesana, ibu pasti sangat kesepian." –sambil memberikan tas kerja Chanyeol yang ada di meja sampingnya.

"Hmm.. Bagaimana kalau weekend ini kita kesana? Mungkin kita bisa menginap?" Kyungsoo tampak berfikir.

"Boleh juga.. Ibu juga tampa nya begitu kesepian.. Ayah juga kan sibuk di kantor," ujar Kyungsoo meng-iyakan ide Chanyeol.

"Jjah baiklah sudah ditentukan, weekend ini, oke? Oh apa sebaiknya kita ke rumah ibumu saja? Ah terserah kau saja. Jangan lupa, aku titip salam untuk ibu ya!" Chanyeol berkata girang.

"Ibu sedang ada di luar negeri sekarang, dapat undangan pernikahan disana,"

"Oh begitu. Yasudah, aku pergi dulu. Hati-hati ya!" Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Hati-hati juga!" Kyungsoo membalas lambaian Chanyeol dan tersenyum sangat manis ke suaminya. Kyungoo merasa sekarang hidupnya sangat indah. Entahlah hidup seperti ini tidak pernah terbayangkan oleh Kyungsoo.

.

.

Kyungsoo besiap-siap pergi ke rumah mertuanya, orangtua Chanyeol. Ia sudah lama tidak berkunjung. Bertemu saja sudah jarang.

Ahh akan lebih baik jika aku telpon ibu dulu, siapa tau Ibu sedang ada di luar.

Batin Kyungsoo.

"Halo? Ibu, ini aku Kyungsoo"

 _Kyungsoo? Aahh bagaimana kabarmu, sayang?_

Kyungsoo tersenyum senang mendengar suara ibu mertuanya yang antusias, "Aku baik-baik saja, bu. Ibu sendiri? Juga, Bagaimana keadaan Ayah?"

 _Ah, baik, sayang dan ayahmu juga. Astaga ibu sangat merindukanmu Kyungiee_

"Ehehe iya, bu, Kyungsoo juga rindu.. Ngomong-ngomong, ibu sedang ada di rumah?"

 _Iya, nak, ibu sedang ada di rumah. Ada apa?_

"Kebetulan Kyungsoo mau kerumah ibu."

 _Oh? Benarkah? Kalau begitu ibu akan mempersiapkan makanan untukmu!_

"Tidak usah repot-repot, bu,"

 _Tenang saja, ini sama sekali tidak merepotkan, kok!_

"Ibu yakin? Baiklah, aku akan segera berangkat, bu. Tunggu ya~"

 _Iya sayang, ibu tunggu._

TUT

Kyungsoo hanya tertawa kecil mendengar bagaimana semangatnya ibu mertuanya. Ia memasukkan ponselnya kedalam tas dan segera keluar rumah, tak lupa menguncinya. Sesuai perkataan Chanyeol, ia naik taksi kerumah ibunya.

Tak berapa lama Kyungsoo pun sampai di depan rumah ibu mertuanya.

TOK TOK TOK

KRIETT

"Silahkan masuk nyonya," seorang wanita membukakan pintu untuknya. Kyungsoo melihat wanita itu menunduk hormat. Ia tersenyum dan masuk, bertanya dimana ibu mertuanya berada sambil memberikan bingkisan kue yang tadi sempat dia beli.

"Nyonya besar sedang ada di dapur nyonya. Beliau sibuk memasak makanan untuk nyonya," ujar wanita itu yang ia yakini salah satu pembantu di rumah besar ini. Pembantu tadi membawa bingkisan yang dibawa Kyungsoo ke dapur dan Kyungsoo mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Nah Nanjoo, kau masukkan sedikit parutan nanas tadi kedalam panci. Aku ingin membuat kuah yang segar," suara ibu Chanyeol mengintruksi salah satu pembantu yang ada di dapurnya.

"Ibuuu!" teriak Kyungsoo senang, ia memeluk wanita paruh baya itu dengan sayang.

"Oh, anakku sudah sampai ternyata. Wahh kau tambah cantik Kyungsoo. Astaga, ibu benar-benar merindukanmu. Maafkan ibu, masakannya belum selesai, tapi akan ibu selesaikan, kau tungg–"

"Ya ampun bu, tenanglah," Kyungsoo terkikik geli, "tinggalkan dulu semua ini dan kita bercerita di depan, bagaimana? Aku sudah membawakan kue kesukaan ibu," lanjut Kyungsoo, "nanti biar aku saja yang memasak dan ibu duduk saja, ibu tidak boleh terlalu cape."

Ibu mertuanya tersenyum manis. Diam-diam ia bersyukur karena Chanyeol menikahi gadis didepannya ini, "Baiklah, kali ini ibu mengalah. Tapi lain kali ibu harus boleh memasak, oke?"

"Tentu saja, bu,"

Mereka berdua pun tertawa geli, bahkan pembantu disana juga ikut terkikik melihat mereka berdua, "Kalau begitu, kau tunggu di depan dulu ya, ibu akan kesana sebentar lagi."

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan meninggalkan ibu mertuanya.

Tidak lama setelah itu ibu mertuanya muncul, wanita paruh baya itu kembali memeluk Kyungsoo. "Kau datang sendiri, nak?"

"Iya, bu, aku datang sendiri."

"Chanyeol tidak mengantarmu?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. Pelukannya ia lepas, ia menggenggam tangan ibu mertuanya yang menghela napas. "Astaga anak itu! Aku sudah berulang kali ibu bilang kalau kau itu harus diantar kalau mau kemana saja. Bandel sekali, beda dengan adiknya."

 _Adik?_

 _Jadi, Chanyeol punya adik?_

"Tidak apa, bu, aku baik-baik saja. Aku kan sudah biasa kemana-mana sendiri. Lagipula Chanyeol juga sudah harus pagi-pagi ke kantornya."

Ibu mertuanya tersenyum, meremas pelan tangan Kyungsoo yang sedang digeggamnya, "Aku sama sekali tidak menyesal menikahkannya denganmu."

"Lagipula, akhir minggu ini aku dan Chanyeol akan menginap, bu."

"Benarkah? Kalian tidak berbohong, kan?"

Kyungsoo tertawa, "Tentu saja tidak, bu."

Kemudian pembicaraan mereka harus terhenti sebentar karena salah satu pembantu membawa nampan yang ada kue dan teh. "Terima kasih, Yeri. Oh iya, jangan lupa lihat masakan yang tadi ibu buat,"

"Baik, bu."

Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum kepada Yeri yang sudah membawakan kue dan teh. Sepeninggal Yeri, tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu, "Bu, boleh aku bertanya?"

"Apa saja, sayang."

"Jadi, Chanyeol punya adik?"

.

.

"Chanyeol.." panggil Kyungsoo setelah mereka masuk rumah dan hanya dibalas gumaman oleh Chanyeol. Telihat sekali kalau sejak tadi wajah Kyungsoo memang penasaran tapi Chanyeol saja yang tidak peka. Memang apa yang membuat Kyungsoo penasaran?

Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, menyalakan TV dan melepas dasinya. Ia melirik Kyungsoo yang tidak bisa diam. Dirinya ingat kalau tadi Kyungsoo memanggilnya. "Ada apa?"

Kyungsoo menoleh, duduk disamping Chanyeol dengan bersedekap. Matanya tidak bisa diam, jelas saja ia penasaran. Mau tidak mau membuat Chanyeol terkekeh pelan.

"Tadi, aku dirumah ibu.." mulai Kyungsoo. Chanyeol diam saja, mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan Kyungsoo.

"Ibu bilang.."

"Bilang apa?"

Terjadi jeda sebentar. Kyungsoo menelengkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Ibu bilang kalau kau punya adik, benar? Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang padaku?"

Chanyeol terdiam kemudian tertawa keras. "Aku memang punya adik. Beda 3 tahun denganku. Lagipula bagaimana bisa aku mengatakannya padamu kalau hubungan kita yang dulu saja tidak jelas? Mana mau kau mendengar ceritaku."

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal. "Kupikir kau anak tunggal sepertiku."

"Tidak hahaha.."

Tawa Chanyeol menggelegar ke seluruh ruangan. Ia bahkan tidak peduli kalau sekarang sudah menjelang tengah malam dan ada kemungkinan tetangganya terganggu.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan adikmu? Apa dia datang ke pernikahan kita?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening, mencoba mengingat undangan yang datang pada hari itu. "Kurasa tidak, tapi dia tau tentangmu. Hanya kau yang tidak tau dirinya. Berulang kali dia ingin bertemu, tapi selalu tidak bisa."

Mata Kyungsoo berbinar, ia tertarik mendengar cerita tentang adik Chanyeol. "Apa dia sesibuk itu? Kau punya fotonya? Aku mau lihat! Pasti dia tampan seperti ayah!"

"Jadi aku tidak tampan, begitu?"

Kyungsoo tertawa aneh, "bu-bukan begitu. Kau tampan, kok. Aku cuma penasaran saja.."

Dengan jahil Chanyeol menangkup kedua pipi Kyungsoo, menatap matanya lekat. Jantung Kyungsoo berdegup kencang. Kurasa aku harus melarikan diri, batinnya.

Chanyeol berucap lirih, "Coba katakan lagi. Aku ingin mendengarnya,"

Ia sangat yakin kalau wajahnya sekarang sudah memerah, ia menepis tangan Chanyeol dan bersiap melarikan diri ke kamarnya. Tapi, tangan Chanyeol menahannya. Kyungsoo menoleh mengernyitkan keningnya.

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat wajah Kyungsoo. Kemudian ia tersenyum, mengelus tangan Kyungsoo yang sedang dipegangnya. "Tidak apa. Kau tidurlah, kau pasti capek seharian dirumah Ibu. Aku akan menceritakan adikku besok." kata Chanyeol yang kemudian mengecup tangan Kyungsoo dan mengusak pelan pucuk kepala Kyungsoo.

"Yasudah, selamat tidur. Ah aku ngantuk sekali."

Setelah itu Chanyeol berlalu dari hadapannya, meninggalkannya sendirian di tengah ruang keluarga. Dirinya masih membeku. Perlahan mengangkan tangan yang tadi diusap dan dicium Chanyeol. Wajahnya memerah begitu saja dan detik berikutnya ia langsung berlari ke kamarnya.

 **TBC**

Author's Note:

Xiu : maaf banget buat para readers karna kami baru update skrng:( ini di lanjut kok doain aja supaya kami bisa ngelanjutin ceritanya smpe tuntas yah ^^ luvluv

Nini: halo! Maaf kalau lama updatenya, banyak yang harus diurus disini:) paling juga beberapa chap lagi abis hehe, makasih buat yang udah mau baca:)

Mind to review?

Love,

Xiunini


End file.
